Romances à Roquefort la Bédoule
by Aphykit
Summary: Si on vous annonçait que vous devez participer à la fin du monde, que ce soit pour le sauver ou le détruire, accepteriez-vous? Ou préféreriez-vous tout ignorer pour aller à la plage? Et si c'était ce que Kamui et Fuma avait décidé?
1. Chapitre premier

Voici ma première fic sur X. Elle ne sera sûrement pas très longue mais attendez-vous à bien des surprises ! J'aimerais ajouter que si vous avez des reproches ou félicitations, vous pouvez les faire à Roxane car elle est l'instigatrice de cette fic (mais vous pouvez me laissez les reviews, je me ferais un plaisir de lui transmettre le message ). Voilà, à bientôt et rendez-vous à… Roquefort la Bédoule !

* * *

_Pourquoi moi ?_

Il y avait bien longtemps que c'était la seule chose à laquelle pensait Kamui en se réveillant. Pourquoi lui ? Il y avait bien d'autres garçons sur la terre alors pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi Kotori…et Fuuma ? Le jeune garçon ressentit un pincement douloureux au cœur. C'était lui qui avait entraîné ses deux amis dans cette histoire. Et quel en avait été le résultat ? Kotori était morte et Fuuma était devenu le Kamui des Dragons de la Terre. Ou plutôt, le vrai Fuuma avait disparu car Kamui refusait de croire que son ami était devenu cet horrible monstre cruel et sadique.

Le jeune garçon soupira et s'assit sur son lit. Tout était de sa faute. Il avait essayé de les mettre à l'écart mais tout ce qu'il avait réussi c'était à les impliquer encore plus. Et il n'avait pas pu empêcher la suite… Il regarda son bras où une longue cicatrice apparaissait des deux côtés.

- Fuuma…murmura-t-il en l'enserrant, tandis qu'une unique larme roulait sur sa joue gauche.

Il entendit alors des pas précipités dans le couloir.

- Le petit déjeuner est servi ! S'exclama Yuzuriha en ouvrant la porte en grand.

Mais très vite, une ombre passa dans ses yeux et son enthousiasme sembla s'évanouir.

- Euh…je suis désolé. J'aurais du frapper, ajouta-t-elle faiblement.

Kamui se leva prestement, s'essuya le visage et attrapa sa veste. Il passa devant la jeune fille sans lui adresser le moindre regard ou la moindre parole. Tandis qu'il marchait vers la cuisine, il sentait le regard de la jeune fille sur sa nuque. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle devait avoir les mains jointes et un air désolé, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait triste ou mal à l'aise. Il aurait pu se retourner et lui faire un sourire mais il n'en fit rien. Il ferma les yeux. La froideur avait toujours été sa seule défense et aujourd'hui n'y faisait pas exception.

Quand il pénétra dans la cuisine, Arashi était en train d'écraser un poireau sur la tête de Sorata. Kamui se contenta de lever un sourcil interrogateur. Arashi rougit faiblement et se retourna vers la cuisinière. Sorata lui adressa un sourire gêné et lui fit un petit signe de la main.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il de son ton habituel plein d'entrain.

Kamui ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il tira une chaise et s'assit. Il s'absorba alors dans la contemplation du quadrillage de sa serviette jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit assis. Il sentait bien que les autres échangeaient des regards embarrassés mais il ne se sentit pas la force de les rassurer. Il attrapa ses baguettes et se contenta de manger en silence.

- C'est une magnifique journée, vous ne trouvez pas ? S'exclama Yuzuriha pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Une journée idéale pour manger des glaces ! Rajouta Sorata avec un clin d'œil pour la jeune fille. Surtout si on est deux…

Yuzuriha rougit et disparut sous la table prétextant vouloir donner à manger à Inuki. Sorata sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et se tourna vers Arashi.

- Et toi, grande sœur, tu aimes les glaces ? Demanda-t-il avec des yeux pétillants.

Il ne vit même pas le coup venir et se retrouva soudain par terre. Arashi n'émit pas la moindre parole et reposa tranquillement la bouteille de lait à côté d'elle. Sorata se releva péniblement et réajusta sa casquette.

- Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, grande sœur. Je ne faisais que plaisan…d'accord, d'accord, je me tais ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les bras pour se protéger tandis que des éclairs étaient apparus autour de la main droite de la jeune femme.

Un silence gêné s'installa autour de la table. Yuzuriha n'était pas réapparue de dessous la table, Arashi mangeait avec stoïcisme et Sorata jouait avec ses baguettes.

- Alors Kamui, tu as rendez-vous avec Subaru ce midi, non ? Demanda le moine de Koya pour briser le silence.

- Oui.

- Vous allez manger ensemble, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Et…euh…Il va t'aider pour tes devoirs ?

- Oui.

A cours d'imagination, Sorata abandonna ses efforts pour tenter d'engager la conversation.

- Il serait temps d'y aller, annonça Arashi en se levant pour débarrasser la table.

Yuzuriha réapparut et se mit à aider la jeune femme à ramasser les plats. Kamui se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires, déclara-t-il d'un ton monocorde et il laissa le jeune homme seul.

Il referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et se mit à préparer son sac comme un automate. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il repensa à un autre matin qui lui semblait il y a des siècles maintenant. C'était au lycée qu'il les avait revus la première fois…

- Kamui ! Entendit-il crier Sorata d'en bas.

Réalisant qu'il cherchait son livre de math alors qu'il était déjà dans son sac, le jeune garçon ferma celui-ci et rejoignit les autres en bas. L'air était doux dehors et le soleil brillait, donnant une nuance dorée aux feuilles. Ils prirent leur chemin habituel : un petit sentier de gravier qui serpentait entre les arbres. Yuzuriha sautillait en expliquant à une Arashi de marbre les bienfaits de la glace au chocolat. Sorata marchait un pas derrière, fixant la chevelure de la prêtresse d'Isé avec un sourire niais.

Se souvenant de quelque chose, Kamui s'écarta du chemin en déclarant :

- Je vous rejoindrais.

- Attends, Kamui ! On va être en ret…Commença Yuzuriha.

- Laisse, la coupa Sorata, il va voir Kotori…

Le jeune garçon n'entendit pas la suite, s'étant déjà trop éloigné entre les buissons. Au bout de quelques minutes de marches, il arriva dans une petite clairière, au milieu de laquelle trônait un grand arbre. Des dizaines d'oiseaux piaillaient dans ses branches. _Kotori en aurait été contente_, songea-t-il en regardant leurs plumes de toutes les couleurs. Il posa son sac par terre et s'avança vers l'arbre. L'image d'une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux blonds et un sourire d'ange apparut alors devant ses yeux. Kamui tomba à genoux.

- Kotori…Pardonne-moi.

Un rire grave retentit alors derrière lui. Sursautant, Kamui se remit prestement debout et scruta les buissons tout autour.

- J'étais sûr que je te trouverais ici en train de geindre, reprit la voix, sarcastique.

Kamui fronça les sourcils et essaya de percer les buissons dans la direction d'où semblait venir la voix. Alors que sa tête le mettait en garde contre la personne à qui appartenait cette voix familière, son cœur n'avait qu'une envie : qu'il apparaisse.

Son vœu s'exauça.

Une longue silhouette émergea petit à petit des ombres d'un bosquet. Ce qui frappait Kamui à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, c'était ses yeux. Des yeux d'un rouge profond et sombre, des yeux qui avaient été autrefois plein de sollicitude et de tendresse, des yeux qui ne reflétaient maintenant plus que la haine et la cruauté. Fuuma s'avança de plusieurs pas, jusqu'à se trouver en pleine lumière. Il portait son uniforme noir habituel qui le faisait paraître encore plus grand et élancé qu'il ne l'était. Ses mains étaient négligemment enfoncées dans ses poches et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un demi-sourire qui lui donnait l'air dangereux.

Soudain, il fit mine de s'incliner, ne détachant pas ses yeux un seul instant de sa proie.

- Bonjour, Kamui, fit-il tandis que son sourire devenait narquois.

Celui-ci recula instinctivement et se prépara à contre-attaquer s'il le fallait. Ce geste n'eut pour seul résultat que de faire rire Fuuma. Un rire léger et méprisant.

- Aurais-tu peur de moi ? Demanda-t-il une seconde avant de lancer une vague d'énergie en direction du garçon.

Distrait par la question, Kamui fut pris au dépourvu et s'écrasa violemment contre un arbre deux mètres derrière. Fuuma rit de plus belle.

- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi faible.

Kamui se redressa et leva la main vers Fuuma. Mais au moment où il envoyait la décharge d'énergie, le jeune homme esquiva avec une vitesse prodigieuse et s'élança vers son attaquant. Kamui eut juste le temps de retenir son souffle que Fuuma était déjà sur lui. Il l'attrapa par la gorge et le plaqua contre le tronc de l'arbre. Le jeune garçon ne pouvait plus respirer, ses pieds battaient dans les airs à une trentaine de centimètres du sol. Il essaya de donner des coups mais Fuuma resta imperturbable. Son sourire s'élargit même tandis qu'il resserrait encore sa prise sur le cou de sa victime. Kamui se débattait tant qu'il pouvait mais il suffoquait et sentait ses forces qui progressivement l'abandonnaient.

Fuuma approcha son visage du sien et murmura à son oreille :

- On dirait que la fin approche, Dragon du Ciel…

Kamui donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre du jeune homme avec la force du désespoir. Fuuma recula à peine et ne sembla pas avoir été affecté. Kamui sentait la panique montait en lui. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Il avait encore un vœu à réaliser, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Pas ici, en plein milieu du campus CLAMP et pas maintenant alors qu'il s'était promis de sauver Fuuma. Fuuma qui s'apprêtait à le tuer.

Le jeune garçon réfléchissait à toute allure. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de lui faire lâcher prise. De l'aide. Il aurait tellement besoin d'aide en ce moment, lui qui clamait à chaque personne qui faisait un pas vers lui qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Mais aucun étudiant ni aucun de ses amis n'allait venir le sauver cette fois-ci. Il était seul et il ne pouvait rien faire. Sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus et son champ de vision semblait s'emplir de noir. Il ne voyait plus que le visage de Fuuma. Kamui se sentit partir à la dérive et sa vision se troubla un instant.

_Devant lui, maintenant, se tenait le Fuuma qu'il connaissait quand il était petit. Il lui souriait mais son air était triste. C'était un matin de printemps et les cerisiers étaient en fleurs. D'eux émanait une agréable odeur sucrée et leurs feuilles s'agitaient gracieusement dans le vent. Fuuma était assis devant lui et paraissait préoccupé._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kamui qui n'aimait pas voir son ami dans cet état._

_Les yeux de Fuuma s'agrandirent un instant mais il détourna la tête._

_- Rien, répondit-il finalement._

_Kamui s'approcha et s'assit à côté du petit garçon._

_- Dis-moi, ajouta-t-il plus autoritairement. S'il te plaît…_

_Fuuma baissa la tête, l'air gêné._

_- Il y a des garçons dans ma classe qui se moque de moi parce que mon père est prêtre et que nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent et qu'à cause de ça, nous ne partons jamais en vacances. A chaque rentrée, ils montrent tous leurs photos de pays étrangers et moi, je n'ai rien. Ils disent que c'est parce que mon père n'est pas assez bien que nous ne partons jamais…_

_Le petit garçon enserra ses genoux de ses bras et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Ses yeux brillaient et il regardait le sol d'une manière un peu trop insistante pour être seulement intéressé. Kamui s'approcha encore et passa son petit bras autour des épaules de son ami._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je te promets qu'un jour toi et moi nous irons sur la côte d'Azur !_

_Il avait dit le nom du premier lieu qui lui était passé par la tête. Il lui semblait vaguement que sa mère en avait parlé la veille. Elle avait dit que là-bas, la mer était plus belle que partout ailleurs sur la Terre. Fuuma ne devait sûrement pas savoir où c'était ni ce que c'était mais il regarda Kamui une longue minute avec ses grands yeux embués puis il hocha la tête et sourit._

_- Promis ? Dit-il en tendant son petit doigt._

_- Promis ! Répondit Kamui en lui attrapant le petit doigt avec le sien._

L'image se dissipa et le Fuuma-Dragon de la Terre réapparut. Il y eut un déclic dans l'esprit de Kamui et celui-ci se mit à essayer d'articuler quelque chose malgré la pression sur sa gorge. Fuuma fronça les sourcils et approcha son oreille de la bouche du garçon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

La voix de Fuuma résonna longuement dans la tête de Kamui.

- Une…der...dernière…fa…fa…veur…

Fuuma reste stupéfait un instant et sa prise se desserra légèrement. Il donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il hésita encore quelques secondes, puis sans crier gare, il affirma sa prise sur le garçon et dans un mouvement tournant, il envoya celui-ci à l'autre bout de la petite clairière. Kamui s'étala sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Il avait l'impression que tout tanguait autour de lui. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et fut immédiatement pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Alors qu'il essayait difficilement de reprendre son souffle, Fuuma se planta devant lui les bras croisés et un sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

- Une faveur ? Tu penses que tu pourras m'arrêter avec ça ?

Il éclata d'un rire arrogant qui glaça le sang de Kamui.

- Je suis curieux de voir ce que tu vas me proposer, reprit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Kamui eut presque envie de rire. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était sûrement le plus grand coup de poker qui ait jamais été tenté.

- Allons…-nouvelle quinte de toux-…à la mer. Allons sur…la Côté d'Azur.

Au début de cette histoire, il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver à lui demander, à la place de s'occuper de la fin du monde, d'aller à la plage.

Et apparemment, Fuuma non plus…

* * *

Il était déjà une heure. Les derniers étudiants en retard se hâtaient vers leur salle de classe, leurs livres serrés contre leur poitrine de peur de les perdre dans leur folle course. La cour avait maintenant des allures de désert. Une légère brise faisait tourbillonner des papiers aux multiples couleurs, derniers restes d'un repas avalé à la hâte. La seule chose qui tranchait dans ce décor de solitude était un long manteau blanc dont les mouvements paisibles suivaient les oscillations du vent.

Un manteau blanc et la fumée d'une cigarette.

Subaru ferma les yeux et tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Presque immédiatement après, des volutes blanches s'échappèrent de sa bouche et s'enfuirent avec la brise. Mais malgré ce calme apparent, les doigts qui tenaient la cigarette étaient crispés.

_Où est-il ?_

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Subaru attendait Kamui. Ils avaient prévu de manger ensemble, mais le garçon n'était pas venu. Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Comme il ne venait toujours pas, Subaru avait pensé que peut-être, il avait été invité à manger par Keiichi et il s'était alors mis en quête du jeune homme. Il avait rapidement trouvé celui-ci qui dégustait son sandwich en compagnie d'autres lycéens. Quand Subaru lui avait demandé où était Kamui, le jeune garçon avait pris un air inquiet et lui avait révélé que Kamui n'était pas venu en cours de toute la matinée.

Maintenant, les cours de l'après-midi avaient débuté et toujours aucune trace du jeune garçon. Subaru soupira profondément et prit une décision. Après avoir tiré une dernière fois sur sa cigarette, il la laissa tomber et l'écrasa distraitement. Cela fait, il se dirigea à pas tranquille vers le bâtiment devant lui. Il pénétra dans un grand hall sombre baigné de silence et se dirigea sans hésiter vers une petite loge, à demi cachée par l'une des immenses colonnes qui soutenaient la bâtisse. Là, derrière une vitre blanchie par le passage des ans, se trouvait une petite dame replète dont les lunettes à montures dorées semblaient occuper tout le visage.

- Bonjour, Kanzaki-san, annonça poliment Subaru.

Le visage de la petite dame sembla s'éclairer un instant.

- Ah, Suméragi-san ! On vous voit souvent par ici ces temps-ci !

Subaru ne sut pas trop quoi répondre à cette exclamation.

- Euh…oui…c'est vrai.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Reprit la concierge avec enthousiasme.

- J'aimerais que vous m'indiquiez le numéro des salles où ont cours Yuzuriha Nekoi, Arisugawa Sorata et Kishu Arashi, s'il vous plaît.

La petite dame fronça les sourcils et se lança dans l'étude de son écran d'ordinateur.

- Alors voyons voir, Yuzuriha Nekoi…salle 206, Arisugawa Sorata salle 109 et Kishu Arashi salle 120 !

Elle releva la tête et adressa son plus grand sourire au jeune homme en imperméable blanc.

- Il vous faut autre chose, Suméragi-san ?

Subaru agita la main en signe de dénégation et ajouta, tandis qu'il s'éloignait déjà vers les escaliers :

- Merci infiniment, Kanzaki-san !

Il gravit rapidement la volée de marches qui conduisaient vers le premier étage et s'engagea dans le couloir à la recherche des salles 109 et 120. Lorsqu'il parvint devant la première, il frappa légèrement à la porte et la poussa au son d'un « Entrez ». Vingt paires d'yeux curieux se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui. Le professeur, qui était un homme entre deux âges qui tenait son livre d'histoire comme s'il s'agissait d'une bible du quinzième siècle, le fixa d'un air surpris.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui donnait l'impression d'être poussiéreuse.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je viens chercher Arisugawa Sorata, s'il vous paît.

Les yeux de l'instituteur papillonnèrent un instant entre ce jeune homme qui venait d'interrompre son cours et le garçon à la casquette assis au fond de la classe. Un éclair de compréhension sembla alors passer dans ses yeux et il répondit.

- Oh, bien sûr ! Arisugawa, vous pouvez y aller.

Le jeune moine du Kansai se leva et attrapa son sac avant de rejoindre Subaru dans le couloir. Une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte, il se tourna vers le treizième chef de la famille Suméragi et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Subaru lui fit signe de se taire.

- Plus tard, quand on aura cherché les autres.

Sur ce, il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la salle 120, qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. Le même manège se répéta et ce fut bientôt plus un mais deux adolescents qui le suivirent dans les escaliers en échangeant des regards à la fois inquiet et curieux. Ils n'eurent pas plus de difficultés à excuser Yuzuriha de cours qu'il n'y en avait eu pour les deux autres. Toujours sans daigner répondre aux questions insistantes des trois lycéens, Subaru reprit le même chemin en sens inverse et ce n'est pas avant qu'ils aient traversé la cour et qu'ils se soient engagés dans le chemin qui conduisait vers leur maison qu'il ne s'arrêta. Là, il se retourna et fixa les trois Dragons du Ciel avec sérieux.

- Je crois que nous avons un problème.

Il leur exposa rapidement la situation : son absence à midi et les informations apportées par Keiichi. Sorata se gratta la tête et semblait réfléchir. Arashi ne montrait aucune émotion particulière mais la manière dont elle serrait les poings démentait cette impression. Enfin Yuzuriha couvrait sa bouche de ses mains et semblait prête à s'effondrer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas…Sanglota-t-elle.

Sorata lui passa un bras autour des épaules à la manière d'un grand frère et la rassura :

- Je pense que s'il était mort, on l'aurait su.

Subaru hocha la tête pensivement et la jeune fille se calma un peu.

- La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, c'était ce matin. Il nous a quitté pour aller voir Kotori, continua le jeune moine. Peut-être qu'il faudrait commencer par là-bas.

- Tu as raison, l'accorda le maître du yin et du yang. Sorata, tu viens avec moi. Arashi, Yuzuriha, vous prévenez les autres. D'accord ?

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent et, d'un même geste, disparurent dans le ciel sans même vérifier que personne ne pouvait les voir. Subaru fit alors un geste à Sorata et s'enfonça dans les buissons, le moine à sa suite. Ils parvinrent rapidement à la petite clairière où était planté le chêne sous lequel Kotori reposait. Ils ne découvrirent rien à première vue, puis Sorata s'élança soudain vers le côté droit de l'arbre et montra à Subaru sa découverte.

Le sac de Kamui.

Le treizième chef des Suméragi fronça les sourcils et se mit à examiner attentivement la clairière.

- Il y a des traces de lutte, dénota-t-il en observant un certain nombre de branches brisées dans les alentours ainsi que de légères traces de brûlure sur l'herbe qui tapissait le sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! S'énerva Sorata.

- Que Kamui s'est battu avec quelqu'un et qu'il est parti avec lui. Ou inversement.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

- On le retrouve, conclut Subaru froidement.

* * *

- Satsuki, est-ce que « Kamui » est rentré ?

La jeune femme pianota encore pendant quelque seconde sur le clavier devant elle, puis répondit d'une voix monocorde.

- BEAST dit que non.

Kanoe émit un son énervé et tapa du pied.

Mais où est-il encore passé ? Ce garçon n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête… 

Elle tourna les talons et retourna dans sa chambre d'un pas énergique. Là, elle se laissa tomber en soupirant sur un large fauteuil de velours. Ses longs cheveux de jais s'étalèrent autour, formant une aura de ténèbres autour de son visage. Devant elle, une tête émergea des couvertures enroulées sur son lit à baldaquin. Ses cheveux en bataille donnaient à Yuuto un air endormi que Kanoe trouva adorable.

- Kékispass ? Marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Kanoe repoussa une mèche qui lui tombait dans le visage et sourit à l'employé de la mairie.

- « Kamui » a disparu, déclara-t-elle en riant à demi.

Yuuto leva un sourcil interrogateur et roula dans le lit pour s'asseoir sur le bord.

- Euh…et c'est ça que vous trouvez amusant ?

Kanoe se leva avec grâce et tourna sur elle-même, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et prit son menton dans une de ses mains.

- Non, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, mais ça pourrait le devenir…

Et elle sortit en riant, laissant derrière elle un Yuuto nu et embrouillé.

Elle retourna dans la salle où se trouvait l'ordinateur géant et sa « compagne ». La pièce était sombre et seulement éclairée occasionnellement par des flashs de lumière verte. La jeune fille qui trônait au milieu de tous les fils électriques ne prêta aucune attention à son entrée jusqu'à ce que Kanoe prenne la parole.

- Satzuki, pourrais-tu essayer de trouver « Kamui » avec l'aide de BEAST ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais se mit immédiatement à pianoter sur son clavier.

- Bien, murmura Kanoe. Maintenant, rassemblons les troupes…

* * *

Les sous-sols du palais de la Diète étaient sombres. Sombres et silencieux. Seule une faible lumière filtrait à travers les cloisons d'une pièce close. A l'intérieur, le silence y était tout aussi profond malgré la présence de sept personnes. La princesse Hinoto n'avait pas proférait un mot depuis que Subaru lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Elle semblait réfléchir, plongeait dans son esprit. Derrière elle, Hien et Sohi restaient à l'affût du moindre de ses ordres ou besoins. Enfin, devant se tenaient quatre Dragons, tous attendant avec inquiétude et impatience. Yuzuriha s'était assise et avait pris Inuki dans ses bras. La jeune fille semblait assez affectée par la disparition de Kamui et son regard se perdait souvent dans le vague. Juste à côté se trouvait Arashi, immobile, tendue. Karen paraissait aussi décontractée que d'habitude et sa tenue était toujours aussi légère, néanmoins la flamme qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'allumer et d'éteindre dans sa main droite laissait penser qu'elle n'était pas aussi tranquille que ça. Enfin, Subaru se tenait en retrait. Le maître du yin et du yang était perdu dans diverses théories et hypothèses expliquant la disparition du Kamui Dragons du Ciel.

Soudain, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir. Tous levèrent la tête, y compris Hinoto. Sorata fit alors coulisser violemment la porte. Il était essoufflé et se tenait les côtes.

- On…on l'a…trouvé ! Haleta-t-il.

Yuzuriha étouffa un petit cri de soulagement et les autres le regardèrent avec espoir.

Subaru se précipita sur lui.

- Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Sorata parut embêté, ne sachant apparemment pas comment formuler les choses.

- Euh…en fait, j'ai dit qu'on l'avait trouvé mais je voulais dire par là que nous savions où il était, pas qu'il était avec nous… Aoki a demandé à un de ses amis au journal qui a des contacts avec la police. Son ami flic a trouvé des infos pour nous.

Subaru laissa retomber ses bras et soupira.

- Et où est-il alors ? Demanda-t-il.

- A Roquefort la Bédoule.

Le treizième chef des Suméragi battit des paupières plusieurs fois sans rien dire.

- Pardon ? Finit-il par ajouter.

- C'est un petit village sur la Côte d'Azur, en France…

- En France ? S'exclama Karen. Mais que fait-il en France ?

Sorata baissa la tête.

- Le problème n'est pas ce qu'il y fait mais avec qui il se trouve.

Le moine de Koya hésita une seconde avant de reprendre :

- Il est partit avec le « Kamui » Dragon de la Terre…

Un silence écrasant tomba sur la salle.

- Quoi ?? S'exclama Subaru. Tu plaisantes ?

Sorata secoua lentement la tête.

- J'aimerais bien mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Mais qu'allons nous faire ? S'écria Yuzuriha, paniquée.

Subaru se dirigea alors vers la porte d'un pas décidé et juste avant de la franchir, il s'arrêta pour déclarer avec détermination :

- Nous devons y aller.

* * *

- Roquefort la Bédoule ???? Répéta Yuuto, incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- C'est un village en France, répondit froidement Satsuki.

Seïshiro éclata de rire.

- Vous voulez dire que les deux Kamuis sont partit en vacances à la plage ? Demanda-t-il.

Et il repartit d'un grand éclat de rire.

Yuuto secouait la tête, ne parvenant pas à croire ou à comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Kanoe, elle, semblait pensive.

- Es-tu sûre de cela, Satsuki ?

La jeune femme replaça les lunettes sur son nez et répondit :

- Certaine. BEAST confirme qu'ils ont pris deux places dans un avion pour la France. De là, ils ont pris un train pour le Sud et BEAST a découvert une location d'une maison à Roquefort la Bédoule. Il n'y a aucun doute quant à ce que ce soit eux. Le satellite que j'ai piraté corrobore, images à l'appui.

Kanoe se mit à marcher de long en large, ses cheveux s'agitant derrière elle. Yuuto en était venu à se frapper la tête pour savoir s'il ne rêvait pas. Seïshiro paraissait sur le point de succomber à un étouffement par rire prolongé. Et Satsuki jouait avec un fil électrique en attendant la suite des évènements.

Kanoe finit par s'arrêter et les regarda tous, un par un, une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux.

- Nous devons y aller.

* * *

Héhé !

Affaire à suivre…

(Mais ça ira plus vite si j'ai des reviews )


	2. Chapitre second

Fuma resta immobile pendant les plus longues secondes de toute la vie de Kamui. L'air étonné qu'il arborait semblait trahir le changement qui s'était opéré en lui et rappelé au jeune garçon son ami d'enfance.

- La Côte d'Azur…, répéta-t-il l'air perdu.

Il secoua la tête, paraissant perturbé. Par de vieux souvenirs…

- Tu…tu essaies de me piéger, n'est-ce pas ?!

Le Dragon de la Terre semblait reprendre du poil de la bête mais Kamui sentait bien qu'il avait fait mouche. Il se prit même à espérer. Fuma retrouva vite son sourire méprisant, pourtant Kamui le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas remarquer qu'il subsistait une lueur d'incertitude au fond de ses yeux.

- J'accepte le défi, déclara-t-il finalement avec un intérêt non feint.

Alors qu'il se retournait déjà et marchait à pas lent vers les arbres, Kamui l'entendit murmurer pour lui-même :

- Ça pourrait être intéressant…

Juste avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres du petit bois, il s'arrêta et fixa Kamui.

- Tu ne viens pas ? Le railla-t-il.

Le jeune garçon se leva prestement et avec la certitude que cela pouvait consister sa meilleure chance de ramener son ami, il suivit son pire ennemi dans l'obscurité.

Kamui n'avait que peu de souvenirs de leur trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport. Son esprit n'en revenait pas et son cœur battait si fort qu'il paraissait sur le point d'exploser. Le jeune garçon ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi personne ne se retournait sur son passage avec le bruit que Kamui avait l'impression qu'il produisait. Fuma, lui, avait retrouvé toute sa contenance et fendait la foule du hall des départs avec aise. Kamui le suivait, à peine un pas derrière de peur de le perdre après tous ces efforts.

Il n'était jamais rentré dans un aéroport et toute cette foule, ces panneaux qui clignotaient, les annonces à répétitions et le labyrinthe de couloirs et d'escaliers lui donnaient le vertige. Il s'accrocha d'autant plus au talon de son guide. Fuma se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le comptoir de la « Japan Airlines », où une jeune femme en tailleur bleu semblait s'ennuyait ferme. Fuma s'accouda avec grâce au guichet et la jeune femme lui accorda son plus beau sourire.

Kamui la détesta immédiatement.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle mielleusement en battant des cils à l'attention du Dragon de la Terre.

Fuma lui rendit son sourire et se pencha un peu plus en avant.

- Nous aimerions deux places sur le prochain vol pour la France, déclara-t-il d'une voix chaude que Kamui jugea déplacée.

La jeune femme se mit à pianoter frénétiquement sur son clavier et après une minute, elle releva la tête et replaça une mèche de cheveux avec une lenteur calculée. Kamui la fusilla du regard mais elle ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, son univers se résumant sûrement en l'instant au visage souriant de Fuma.

- Vous pouvez prendre un vol pour Paris dans une demi-heure mais l'enregistrement est déjà terminé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous voyageons sans bagages, et en première classe s'il vous plaît, répondit-il suavement, faisant rougir la guichetière.

Kamui ressentit pour la première fois tout l'attrait que pouvait représenter le meurtre.

La jeune femme appuya sur une touche en riant, un brin gênée, et peur après deux billets sortirent de l'imprimante. Elle les leur tendirent d'une main tremblante. Fuma les attrapa délicatement et lui fit un dernier clin d'œil avant de se retourner. Kamui se hâta à sa suite, sentant qu'il était plus en colère qu'il ne devrait l'être. Voyant son air renfrogné. Fuma éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. La réaction énervée du plus petit des deux ne fit qu'amplifier l'amusement du Dragon de la Terre.

Ils parvinrent rapidement à la porte 07 et se mêlèrent à la foule qui se pressait sur la passerelle d'embarquement. Une fois dans l'avion, ils furent assaillis par la blancheur des sourires que les hôtesses envoyaient à tout va. Ils se frayèrent péniblement un chemin entre les grosses dames à petit chien et les enfants hurlant jusqu'au fond de l'appareil où un petit escalier conduisait à l'espace première classe. Là, deux hôtesses sautèrent immédiatement sur eux et demandèrent d'une seule voix :

- Pouvons-nous vous aider ?

Fuma pris Kamui par les épaules et posa sa tête sur la droite.

- En fait, nous aimerions pouvoir rester ensemble mais nos places ne sont pas à côté, minauda-t-il.

Kamui sentit le feu lui monter aux joues tandis qu'il sentait les cheveux de Fuma lui chatouillaient la tempe.

- Oh, comme c'est mignon ! S'exclama l'une des deux hôtesses avec un sourire attendri.

Elle doit penser que nous sommes frères, songea Kamui avec une gêne grandissante. L'autre hôtesse s'empara de leurs billets et fit se déplacer un homme d'affaire et son ordinateur portable afin que les deux « Kamuis » puissent s'asseoir au dernier rang qui, se trouvant en première, ne comportait que deux sièges et qui se trouvait juste à côté des cuisines.

Kamui s'assit côté auprès du hublot et boucla sa ceinture, se rappelant soudain qu'il n'avait jamais pris l'avion. Certes, il sautait d'un immeuble à l'autre pour son petit déjeuner mais il n'avait jamais volé au-dessus des nuages. De ce fait, il sentait se réveiller en lui une peur grandissante du vide qui allait bientôt le séparer de son élément naturel et même le fait que ça paraissait un peu paradoxal pour un Dragon du Ciel ne parvint pas à le faire se décontracter.

Sentant sûrement sa tension, Fuma posa sa main sur celle de Kamui qui agrippait violemment son accoudoir. La surprise et un autre sentiment étrange remplacèrent la peur le temps que l'appareil se mette en marche. Après, Kamui oublia complètement qu'il était assis à côté d'une personne voulant détruire le monde, lui compris, et qu'il était lui-même la personne sensée le contrer. Il oublia la chaleur de sa main sur la sienne et il oublia tout de l'étonnante situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. A cet instant précis, alors que l'avion prenait de la vitesse pour décoller, la seule chose dont Shiro Kamui était conscient était le tremblement du loquet de sa tablette.

Fuma fit alors la seule chose capable de le détourner de ses angoisses : il posa sa main sur la cuisse du jeune garçon et s'approcha de son oreille pour murmurer :

- N'aie pas peur, mon petit dragon. Je suis là.

Tandis que Fuma riait, Kamui sentit son visage s'enflammer et les gloussements des hôtesses attendries semblèrent raisonner à l'infini dans sa tête.

* * *

Kamui soupira profondément et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il se regarda dans la glace : il avait les traits tirés et son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine d'heures que l'avion avait décollé et le Dragon du Ciel avait passé les cinq dernières dans les toilettes. Au bout de tout ce temps, son espace vital commençait à lui paraître vraiment étroit. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas sortir. Pas parce qu'il était malade mais parce qu'il se cachait…

Se laissant tomber sur les toilettes, Kamui repensa aux cinq premières heures du voyage et soupira. Peu après le décollage, Fuma avait décidé de dormir et s'était effondré brusquement sur Kamui. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas su quoi faire. D'un côté, la position dans laquelle l'Ange s'était abandonné aux bras de Morphée le gênait terriblement mais d'un autre côté, il craignait de le réveiller. De plus, au fur et à mesure que Fuma plongeait plus profondément dans le sommeil, son visage s'apaisait et semblait retrouver le calme qui caractérisait si bien celui de son vieil ami.

Kamui se prit même à croire qu'il était revenu en arrière, que la fin du monde n'était pas en train se passer et que Fuma n'était pas devenu son étoile jumelle. Il se mit à imaginer qu'il avait bien tenu sa promesse et qu'il emmenait simplement son ami sur la Côte d'Azur. Il sourit en repensant aux plans qu'ils avaient échafaudés, étant petits, après le serment qu'ils s'étaient fait.

Plongé dans ces souvenirs joyeux d'un autre temps, Kamui se sentit heureux pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Sans s'en rendre compte, il posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule de son ami qui remua un peu et sourit dans son sommeil. Avec son autre main, il se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Cette fois-ci les œillades et les petits rires étouffés des hôtesses ne le troublèrent pas : il était dans un autre monde. Un monde sans Dragons du Ciel ou de la Terre, sans yumémi et sans kekkai à protéger.

Son petit rêve avait duré jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse la tête et découvre les yeux ouverts et narquois du « Kamui » Dragon de la Terre. Le jeune garçon sursauta et enleva prestement ses mains.

- Tu peux rester, ça ne me gêne pas, susurra Fuma.

Kamui déglutit péniblement et regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une aide quelconque, mais tous les gens autour d'eux dormait. L'Ange s'étira langoureusement tout en restant allongé sur les genoux du garçon. Kamui se sentit définitivement virer à l'écarlate. Sa gorge était sèche et son cœur battait à toute allure. C'est à ce moment que son salut vint sous la forme d'une hôtesse souriante avec un plateau et deux coupes dessus.

- Du champagne, messiers ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

Fuma se redressa et, profitant de ce répit, Kamui attrapa une des deux coupes en s'exclamant :

- Volontiers !

Il l'avala d'un trait sous le regard ébahi de Fuma. Celui-ci saisi alors la deuxième coupe et l'élevant vers son camarade, il déclara :

- Ikki ! (1)

Et l'avala cul sec à son tour.

Kamui, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, sentit chaleur agréable se répandre dans ses membres et il se mit à sourire sans raison. Fuma le fixa pendant quelques secondes, les yeux brillants, puis il se tourna vers l'hôtesse et lui murmura quelque chose. Celle-ci acquiesça et repartit avec son plateau. Elle revint une petite minute plus tard avec deux autres coupes, qu'elle déposa sur la tablette de Fuma. Le Dragon de la Terre en tendit une à son ennemi et prit l'autre.

- Trinquons à notre petit voyage, tu veux ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Kamui, qui préférait que Fuma reste assis et bien réveillé, accepta et répondit en cognant sa coupe contre celle de l'Ange :

- Kempaï ! (2)

Et il but sa coupe sans se méfier, trouvant soudain matière à rire à tout ce que disait Fuma. Le sourire de celui-ci ne rétrécissait pas et il observait son vis-à-vis d'un air intéressé. Kamui sentait son esprit s'embrumer peu à peu mais il lui restait assez de jugement pour comprendre ce que tentait de faire Fuma quand il le vit rappeler une nouvelle fois l'hôtesse. Le jeune garçon prit peur et prétexta une envie d'aller aux toilettes pour s'éclipser le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

Les heures qui avaient suivies n'avaient été qu'une longue suite de chasses et fuites entre les deux « Kamuis » jusqu'à ce que le Dragon du Ciel ne se réfugie finalement dans les toilettes où il faisait maintenant semblant d'être malade pour éviter de retourner s'asseoir. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil dehors pour voir si Fuma ne rôdait pas dans les parages.

Dans la petite cuisine qui se trouvait à quelques mètres, il aperçut une silhouette familière : cheveux noirs, nonchalance et une impression d'aise de grâce attirante dans chaque mouvement. Apparemment, le Dragon de la Terre était en pleine conversation avec quelqu'un. Saisis par une violente curiosité et un autre sentiment qui lui serrait les entrailles, Kamui sortit prudemment de ses toilettes et s'avança silencieusement dans le couloir. Il avisa alors une autre cabine de toilettes qui lui permettrait d'observer la scène en toute discrétion. Le jeune garçon se faufila dans cet univers désormais familier, ayant passé plus de cinq heures dans un similaire. Il referma la porte, laissant juste un petit espace pour regarder dehors.

Fuma était adossé à un placard et discutait avec une des hôtesses qui s'occupaient d'eux. Apparemment, il avait du lui faire un compliment parce qu'elle rougissait légèrement en se tordant les mains.

- Je suis sérieux, Hitomi-chan. Je peux vous appeler comme ça ?

La jeune hôtesse hocha la tête joyeusement.

- Oui, donc, je disais que je n'avais jamais vu une balance aussi parfaite dans un visage féminin !

La jeune femme rouit de plus belle et rangea une brique de jus de fruit pour s'occuper les mains et se retourner une seconde. Fuma arborait un sourire confiant qui déplut à Kamui. _Alors voilà à quoi il s'occupe depuis quelques heures_, songea-t-il avec hargne, _draguer des hôtesses de l'air !_ Il sentait monter en lui une rage infondée. Secouant la tête, il continua à regarder la scène. Fuma écartait maintenant une mèche de cheveux du visage de l'hôtesse et laissa sa main s'attarder sur sa joue. Les mains de Kamui se crispèrent et il se mit à serrer violemment la poignée de la porte.

La deuxième hôtesse arriva alors avec un plateau qu'elle déposa tout près du jeune homme malgré un plan de travail entièrement vide.

- Oh, mais voilà votre charmante collègue ! S'exclama Fuma, son visage s'illuminant soudain. Puis-je me permettre de vous demander votre nom, mademoiselle ?

La jeune femme sourit et murmura faiblement qu'elle s'appelait Miyu.

- Miyu-chan ! Poursuivit Fuma. J'ai remarqué avec quelle agilité et quelle grâce vous vous déplacez dans cet avion. Et ce quelles que soient les turbulences ou votre chargement. On voit bien que vous êtes dans votre univers ici !

L'hôtesse sourit de nouveau et lui proposa un café.

- Si vous me le préparez, ce sera volontiers !

La jeune femme s'activa autour de la machine, sortit une vrai tasse et non pas un gobelet en plastique et mit tout son cœur à l'ouvrage. Pendant ce temps, Fuma en était revenu à Hitomi, vantant les mérites des hôtesses de l'air et expliquant à quel point il trouvait leur métier difficile et admirable. Les mains de Kamui se mirent à trembler cette fois-ci et il serra les dents. _Arrête ça immédiatement ! _Pensait-il, _ça n'est pas digne de toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces…femmes ?!_ Cette pensée était venue à Kamui d'un coup mais il eut à peine le temps de s'en étonner car son nom apparut soudain dans la conversation.

- Et où se trouve le charmant jeune homme qui vous accompagne ? Demanda Miyu en mettant un filtre dans la cafetière.

- Kamui-kun ? Oh, il doit se promener, visiter. Vous savez, c'est la première qu'il prend l'avion alors il était un peu angoissé au début.

Les deux jeunes femmes émirent un soupir d'attendrissement.

- Heureusement que vous êtes là alors ! Enchaîna Hitomi.

Fuma hocha la tête avec résolution.

- Oui, je me demande ce qu'il ferait sans moi parfois !

- Il se porterait pour le mieux, répondit Kamui avec acidité.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas pu se retenir, il était sorti des toilettes pour se poster à côté de Fuma. Il le fixait maintenant avec un regard assassin. Le Dragon de la Terre ne sembla pas le remarquer et se précipita sur lui pour l'attraper par les épaules.

- Ah, le voilà ! Tu sais que je t'ai cherché partout, je commençais à m'inquiéter…

Son ton avait pris une nuance de reproche.

- Comme vous êtes prévenant ! Commenta Miyu avec admiration.

- N'est-ce pas, ajouta Kamui stoïque. Il ne s'éloigne jamais bien loin de moi…

Disant cela, il tourna la tête vers l'Ange. Fuma sourit en fermant à demi-les yeux, l'air soudain enfantin. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Kamui et réarrangea son col.

- Vous avez l'air très proches tous les deux !

Comme en réaction à cette remarque, Fuma enlaça soudain Kamui et laissa glisser le dos de sa main sur sa joue. Le jeune garçon ne bougea pas, figé par la surprise. Seuls ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis qu'il regardait Fuma, confus.

- Nous sommes _très_ proches…Confirma le Dragon de la Terre avant d'attraper Kamui par le menton, de tourner son visage vers lui et de l'embrasser.

Ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ça de la part de son pire ennemi, Kamui n'eut même pas une réaction de recul et, hébété, laissa son aîné l'embrasser avec fougue. Quand il s'éloigna enfin, Kamui ne bougea toujours pas, se sentant soudain tout drôle. Les yeux des hôtesses s'étaient agrandis de stupeur et Miyu avait mis sa main devant sa bouche. Elles regardaient les deux garçons avec effarement et horreur.

- N'est-ce pas, Kamui-kun ? Acheva doucement Fuma.

Le Sceaux hocha la tête sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il avait l'impression que son corps était soudain très léger. Ses membres semblaient s'être changés en air ou en vapeur et la seule preuve qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dissous était l'agréable chaleur qui se répandait en eux. Ses lèvres gardaient encore le souvenir de la pression exercée par celle de Fuma et Kamui, au lieu d'être dégoûté ou en colère, se sentait étrangement serein. Il avait l'impression que son Fuma était revenu pendant ce court laps de temps. Et si c'était là la seule manière de ramener son ami d'enfance, et bien soit. Kamui était prêt à tout.

Les deux hôtesses reniflèrent avec mépris et signalèrent aux deux jeunes hommes que la cuisine était interdite aux passagers, sûrement plus en colère d'avoir été trompées que choquée par leurs préférences. Fuma eut un rire moqueur et attrapa Kamui par le bras pour le tirer vers leurs sièges, le Dragon du Ciel étant apparemment incapable de réfléchir.

La fin du voyage se déroula dans un étrange brouillard doux et enivrant. Kamui ne reprit vraiment conscience de ce qui lui arrivait que quand les lumières s'éteignirent et que tout le monde se leva pour récupérer ses bagages. Fuma pressa le bras de Kamui et lui fit signe de se lever aussi. Le jeune garçon s'exécuta et attrapa la veste que lui tendait Fuma. Ils se faufilèrent ensuite entre les passagers jusqu'à la sortie. Les deux hôtesses, qui étaient là pour saluer les passagers, ne leur accordèrent pas le moindre regard et le Dragon de la Terre semblait de toute façon avoir déjà tout oublié de cet épisode.

Il paraissait maintenant plutôt concentré sur leur but. Il guida Kamui jusqu'à la sortie de l'aéroport où il siffla un taxi et lui indiqua qu'ils désiraient se rendre à la Gare de Lyon dans un français parfait dont Kamui s'étonna, n'ayant jamais même soupçonné son ami de parler le français. Le vieux parisien hocha la tête et commença alors leur long voyage à travers les rues de la capitale.

* * *

Fuma regardait le tableau des départs depuis dix minutes déjà et il n'avait pas dit un mot. Kamui n'avait pas bon cru bon de le déranger dans ses réflexions et était resté silencieux. Finalement, le Dragon de la Terre se tourna vers lui et déclara :

- Tout s'est bien passé jusque là. Nous sommes en France, nous sommes dans la bonne gare pour aller sur la Côte d'Azur mais il reste un problème.

Kamui ne mordit la lèvre, ne souhaitant pas vraiment savoir quel était ce problème et se prépara au pire. Comme l'avait dit Fuma, jusqu'ici, tout s'était relativement bien passé mais il n'y avait aucune raison que l'Ange supporte plus longtemps cette folle escapade. Son regard sérieux fit à craindre à Kamui qu'il ne reprenne la scène de la clairière ici même, en plein milieu du hall de gare.

- Où va-t-on finalement ? Demanda-t-il, en désignant trois trains : un pour Nice, un pour Marseille et un pour Toulon.

Kamui cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans réagir, ne sachant pas s'il rêvait ou pas. Mais comme Fuma restait devant lui avec cet air interrogateur quel que soit le nombre de fois que Kamui se frotta les yeux, il finit par en déduire que tout cela était bien réel. Le Dragon de la Terre lui demandait sérieusement quoi faire après s'être chargé de tout jusque là. Devant le manque de réaction de son compagnon, Fuma réitéra sa question :

- Quel train on prend ? La Côte d'Azur, c'est ton domaine !

Une amorce de sourire apparut sur le visage du Sceaux qui trouvait que décidément la situation était de plus en plus cocasse. Deux Dragons allant à la plage et ne sachant pas dans quelle ville aller. Il y avait de quoi écrire une histoire, songea-t-il. Mais alors qu'il continuait à s'étonner des évènements, le sourcil interrogateur que leva Fuma le ramena à la réalité du panneau des départs.

Scrutant les différents noms et essayant de se souvenir du peu de chose qu'il connaissait sur la Côte d'Azur, Kamui élimina immédiatement Marseille, se rappelant les photos de plage surpeuplées qu'il avait vu dans son livre de géographie. Les deux autres, Nice et Toulon, ne lui disaient rien. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler et ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait. Nice ou Toulon ? Toulon ou Nice ? Fuma commençait à s'impatienter alors Kamui opta pour une technique plus radicale. Tokyo était la ville à protéger absolument, Tokyo commençait par un « t »…

- Allons à Toulon ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en se tournant vers le Dragon de la Terre.

Celui-ci le regarda d'un air perplexe pendant un moment puis haussa finalement les épaules et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour acheter les billets. Kamui regarda une dernière fois le panneau des départs où les six lettres de Toulon tournaient pour s'afficher au-dessus et murmura dans un souffle :

- Porte-moi chance, Toulon…

Puis il se hâta à la suite de Fuma.

* * *

Le voyage dura bien trop longtemps au goût de Kamui qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez d'être cloîtré dans les toilettes…

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la gare de Toulon le lendemain matin très tôt. Le soleil ne devait pas être levé depuis très longtemps quand ils sortirent du hall de gare et découvrirent une charmante petite place avec un rond point fleuri de toutes les couleurs au milieu. Profitant de cette première minute de calme de leurs nouvelles vacances, ils décidèrent de prendre un petit déjeuner dans un café qui se trouvait juste à côté de la sortie.

Le patron, un gros homme du midi, leur servit du café et des croissants encore chauds, le tout avec un accent du Sud tellement prononcé que Kamui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant cette langue aux inflexions chantantes. Ils dégustèrent les croissants en silence, observant la ville se réveiller. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, Fuma régla et demanda quelque chose en français au serveur que Kamui ne comprit pas. Le jeune français hocha la tête, réfléchit pendant une seconde puis sembla indiquer un endroit à Fuma qui l'écoutait, concentré. Finalement l'Ange le remercia et se mit à marcher sans prendre la peine d'attendre le jeune garçon.

Kamui courut pour le rattraper et lui demanda où ils allaient. Fuma ne daigna pas lui répondre, occupé à suivre l'itinéraire indiqué. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant une petite boutique dans laquelle Fuma entra, Kamui derrière lui. Un homme au crâne dégarni avec de grosses lunettes les accueillit.

(Je me permets de mettre la conversation même si notre héros, le pauvre Kamui, ne comprend pas un traître mot de français).

- Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Fuma s'avança, apparemment décidé à parler pour eux, ce pour quoi Kamui lui fut reconnaissant, lui qui commençait à se sentir un perdu dans ce pays étranger.

- Nous voudrions louer une maison sur la côte.

- Parfait ! Parfait ! S'exclama l'agent immobilier en frappant des mains. Quel genre de maison souhaiteriez-vous ?

Fuma réfléchit une seconde, jeta un coup à d'œil à Kamui et répondit :

- Une grande maison confortable avec un accès direct à la plage.

- Bien, bien !

- Et si possible, un peu reculé, ajouta l'Ange avec un sourire indéfinissable.

L'homme agita le doigt avec un grand sourire et s'exclama :

- J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut !

Il disparut une minute dans une salle à l'arrière du bureau et en revint avec un catalogue qu'il ouvrit en grand sur une table. Il tourna les pages frénétiquement comme s'il avait peur que s'il n'allait pas assez vite, ses clients allaient disparaître. Ayant enfin trouvé la page voulue, il tourna le magazine vers le jeune homme et pointa une photo du doigt.

- Roquefort la Bédoule ! S'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme. C'est un charmant petit village sur la côte, un peu reculé comme vous le souhaitiez et d'un pittoresque ! La maison est une grande villa avec un jardin luxuriant qui donne aussi accès à une petite plage peur fréquenté mais idyllique. Les environs sont plutôt calme et vous ne devriez pas être dérangé.

Fuma hocha la tête et demanda son avis à Kamui. Celui-ci regarda la photo avec intérêt et sentit se réveiller en lui de vieux rêves. Il regarda son compagnon avec des étincelles dans les yeux et fit oui de la tête.

- C'est parfait, nous la prenons !

- Pour combien de temps ? Demanda l'agent immobilier.

- Nous n'avons pas encore décidé, est-ce grave ?

- Mais pas du tout, faîte à votre guise. Restez aussi longtemps que vous voudrez !

Il disparut de nouveau à l'arrière du magasin et Kamui avisa soudain un point auquel il n'avait pas pensé.

- Fuma, comment…

- Je suis « Kamui ».

Kamui ne se formalisa même pas de cette remarque.

- Comment allons-nous payer ? Demanda-t-il.

Le Dragon de la Terre le regarda un instant avec mépris.

- Exactement comme nous avons payé le reste, baka ! Répliqua-t-il férocement, puis son ton s'adoucit. C'est sur le compte de la vieille Kanoe.

Il se mit alors à glousser jusqu'à ce que le vendeur revienne. Celui-ci leur brandit triomphalement un trousseau de clé, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je vous emmène si vous voulez. Le coin n'est pas toujours facile à repérer.

Fuma accepta d'autant plus vite qu'ils n'avaient pas de voiture.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent en route pour Roquefort la Bédoule.

* * *

Les grillons faisaient un bruit de tous les diables et la chaleur était étouffante. Néanmoins Kamui se sentait heureux. Ils se tenaient maintenant devant la villa. Son nom, « Mar Vivo », la mer vive, était écrit sur une petite plaque à l'entrée. Le soleil frappait le toit en tuile rouge et le blanc des murs était éblouissant. Toute la maison était entourée d'eucalyptus et de pins qui embaumaient en cette saison.

Le vendeur de l'agence leur fit signe de le suivre et il ouvrit la grande bâtisse pour ses futurs occupants. Il leur fit faire rapidement l tour du propriétaire, leur laissa ses coordonnées et leur souhaita un bon séjour avant de remonter dans sa voiture et de disparaître en haut de la colline.

Kamui et Fuma restèrent un moment dans la grande entrée plongée dans la pénombre à cause des volets encore fermés. Tandis que le Dragon du Ciel s'apprêtait à aller sur la terrasse pour prendre l'air, Fuma le saisit violemment par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol.

_Voilà, c'est la fin,_ songea immédiatement Kamui,_ il en a marre de cette soi-disant faveur et a décidé d'en finir_. Il se rappela rapidement la scène de la veille, dans la clairière. Peut-être aurait-il du mourir là-bas finalement, il n'aurait pas eu tous ces faux espoirs. Une petite voix dans sa tête ajouta néanmoins qu'il n'aurait pas été embrassé par Fuma dans ce cas-là.

C'est sur ces sombres réflexions que le Dragon de la Terre déclara :

- Ceci est une faveur que je te fais parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, énonça-t-il calmement. Elle prend fin quand je le décide et dans ce cas-là, sache que je te tuerai. Si tu essayes de t'enfuir ou si tu disparais dans les jours qui viennent, je te retrouverai et je te tuerai. Si tu appelles quelqu'un, tes amis les Dragons du Ciel ou n'importe qui d'autre, je te tuerai. Enfin si tu essaies de profiter de ce séjour pour m'attaquer, je te tuerai. C'est compris ?

Kamui hocha difficilement la tête et Fuma le lâcha. Le jeune garçon s'écroula par terre, respirant avec peine. Le Dragon de la Terre ne lui accorda plus un regard et disparut dans l'abondante lumière coulant par la porte-fenêtre menant à la terrasse.

Kamui déglutit. Ce ne serait pas aussi facile qu'il ne l'avait espérait…

* * *

The end !

Pour ce chapitre seulement ! La suite bientôt, du moins je l'espère o.O

Enfin pour ceux qui ont une connaissance du japonais qui se limite à hentai et baka, voici quelques petites traductions :

(1) Ikki signifie « cul-sec » en japonais.

(2) Kempaï signifie « santé ! ».


	3. Chapitre trois

Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis, mais ces derniers mois ont été assez pleins ! En espérant que vous n'en voulez pas trop, voici le chapitre 3 !

Roxane : Certes, je dois avouer que j'ai ajouté quelques détails de ma propre vie, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de réitérer ! A toi de les trouver ! Sinon Fuma parle français parce que c'est la méchant, alors forcément il a plus de pouvoirs que le gentil, c'est dans les lois de la nature ! Moi, esquiver le problème ? Mais pas du tout ;;

Baloo : Eh oui, Fuma a toujours eu le sens de la flatterie, que veux-tu quand on est grand, qu'on a les cheveux ébouriffés et un air sacrément maléfique, les filles tombent comme des mouches ! En tout cas, voici les autres, certes ils n'ont pas encore « débarqué » mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas tarder…

Loga-rythme : c'est pour maintenant !

Florinoir : merci, la voilà !

Corenn : héhé, je peux répondre oui à certaines de tes questions mais je ne te dirais pas lesquelles, niak niak niak ! faut bien que je préserve un peu de suspens ! Au fait, fan du secret de Ji ?

Yami ni hikari : merci beaucoup ! Je sais que j'ai mis longtemps mais la suite sera moins longue à venir cette fois, promis !

Kotori Shiro : hum...tu verras bien ! Héhéhéhé !

CHAPITRE 3

Les sous-sols du palais de la Diète étaient plongés dans l'obscurité, comme toujours. Mais il planait, ce jour-là, une atmosphère lourde de tension. Dans la pièce principale, un petit groupe de personne était réuni, immobile, autour de la Princesse Hinoto. Celle-ci avait un air grave et fixait d'un regard sérieux un jeune homme portant une casquette.

_-_ Quoi ? Hurla soudain celui-ci. Il n'en est absolument pas question !

_-_ Vous n'avez pas le choix, Sorata-san, murmura faiblement Hinoto.

Le jeune homme du Kansaï regarda tour à tour ses compagnons en quête d'une aide quelconque, puis il secoua violemment la tête.

_-_ Non, non, non et non ! Vous ne me ferez pas faire ça !

Un grand jeune homme en imperméable blanc s'approcha pour essayer de la calmer.

_-_ Non, Subaru-san ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, je ne le ferai pas !

Le chef des Suméragi soupira et se tourna finalement vers une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs se tenant un peu en retrait. Ils échangèrent un long regard, semblant presque s'affronter. Puis la jeune fille baissa la tête.

_-_ Arashi-san…Fit Subaru dans un souffle.

La prêtresse acquiesça lentement et s'avança ensuite vers le moine de Koya. Au plus grand étonnement de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, elle posa délicatement la main sur son bras et planta ses grands yeux noirs dans les siens.

_-_ Nee-chan, je…Bredouilla Sorata.

La jeune fille s'approcha un peu plus, tandis que le moine rougissait furieusement.

_-_ Tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour toi, Nee-chan. Mais ça ! Tu…tu ne peux pas me demander _ça_…

Sa voix était devenue tremblante. La prêtresse se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci pâlit un court instant, puis déglutit péniblement, finissant par baisser la tête en signe d'acceptation.

_-_ Puisque c'est ainsi…Se résigna-t-il.

Arashi fit immédiatement volte-face et s'éloigna d'un pas raide non sans jeter un regard noir à l'exorciste.

_-_ Bien, conclut Hinoto. Tout est donc arrangé.

Elle lança un regard inquiet vers Sorata avant de fixer à nouveau Subaru.

_-_ J'arrangerais les modalités pratiques, poursuivit-elle.

Subaru inclina la tête.

_-_ Merci pour tout, Hinoto-hime. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien.

La princesse ferma les yeux tandis que les Sceaux quittaient la pièce un à un.

_-_ Okiotsekété, souffla-t-elle doucement.

* * *

_-_ Nous devons y aller.

Un silence tendu était soudain tombé sur le petit groupe. Les Anges avaient l'air perplexe. Satsuki lorgnait BEAST, donnant l'impression de vouloir s'éclipser. Yuto lorgnait Satsuki avec à peu près le même projet. Kusanagi regardait ses pieds, semblant autant à sa place qu'un arbre dans un magasin d'électroménager. Nataku était aussi imperturbable que d'habitude. Kakyo dormait et Seïshiro gloussait en tirant sur les rubans entourant l'androgyne.

Kanoe commençait à perdre patience, quand Seïshiro, prenant pitié d'elle ou ayant d'autres motifs moins avouables, retrouva son sérieux et dit :

_-_ Je suis d'accord. Nous devrions tous y aller. On ne sait jamais sur qui on pourrait tomber.

Il croisa les bras d'un air déterminé.

_-_ Tu ne penserais pas à un certain Dragon du Ciel ? Lança Yuto avec espièglerie.

Seïhiro lui répondit avec un sourire éclatant, sans rien perdre de sa superbe :

_-_ Hum, par exemple…

Kanoe soupira profondément.

_-_ Il faut qu'on parte au plus tôt, préparez-vous ! Surtout s'ils continuent à piller mon compte en banque, acheva-t-elle en maugréant à voix basse.

Elle disparut dans sa chambre, tandis que les Dragons s'égaillaient d'un côté et de l'autre. Yuto s'était lancé à la poursuite de Satsuki, insistant pour l'aider à faire ses bagages alors que les autres étaient partis chacun de leurs côtés. Seul Kusanagi demeura immobile un instant, hésitant sur la conduite à adopter, puis il disparut à son tour dans l'un des couloirs.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient prêts. Ils avaient chacun un sac et le Sakurazukamori poussait Kakyo dans son fauteuil roulant. Kanoe s'émerveilla un instant d'avoir réussi à les rassembler. Elle leur désigna ensuite deux voitures arrêtées devant le bâtiment et ils prirent place en silence. Sur le chemin de l'aéroport, elle se demanda pour la millième fois si elle avait pris la bonne décision. Comment réagirait _Kamui_ s'ils le retrouvaient ? D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ses motifs. Pourquoi était-il parti si soudainement ? Et avec le Kamui des Dragons du Ciel qui plus est ! Elle soupira à nouveau, songeant à quel point ce garçon s'était révélé incontrôlable depuis son arrivée. Elle redoutait presque leur rencontre prochaine…

Kanoe regarda ses « troupes ». Pour l'instant, ils se tenaient tranquille mais elle savait qu'au fond ils n'étaient pas soudés. Tant qu'ils se battaient indépendamment, ils avaient l'avantage sur les Sceaux, n'ayant rien à protéger mais tout à détruire, mais elle doutait fortement de l'efficacité de leur travail d'équipe.

L'aéroport de Narita apparut à l'horizon et Kanoe se demanda une dernière fois si ce voyage était une bonne idée. Elle redoutait également le comportement des Anges dans un lieu tel qu'un avion, surtout sur le vol durait plus d'une dizaine d'heures. Mais il était trop tard maintenant, se convainquit-elle.

Ils descendirent de voiture et elle distribua rapidement les billets, ayant l'impression fugace d'être moniteur de colonie de vacances. Impression qui se renforça quand Satsuki vint se réfugier derrière elle pour essayer d'échapper aux taquineries de Yuto. Kanoe jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille : elle rosissait légèrement. Avisant ensuite le sourire grivois de Yuto, elle se demanda un instant si elle avait réellement affaire à des adultes, surtout que Seïshiro essayait à présent de faire trébucher Nataku en roulant sur ses rubans avec le fauteuil roulant de Kakyo. Kanoe ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes, sentant le désespoir l'envahir.

Cependant, quand ils arrivèrent au guichet une minute plus tard, tous les Anges avaient retrouvé une certaine contenance. N'ayant que peu de bagages, l'enregistrement s'effectua rapidement. Ils embarquèrent tout de suite après. Kanoe avait pris des places en première classe, espérant qu'il y aurait moins de monde et donc qu'ils passent plus inaperçus. A eux sept, ils occupaient tout le fond de l'espace réservé aux premières classes. A peine assis, une tornade d'hôtesses de l'air apparut pour répondre au moindre de leurs besoins. Elles prirent particulièrement soin de Kakyo, l'installant confortablement sur les deux derniers fauteuils. Le jeune invalide n'avait pas ouvert les yeux de tout le voyage. Peut-être était-ce cet air fragile qui attirait les jeunes hôtesses.

Quand vint le moment de s'asseoir, Kanoe se maudit d'avoir laissé l'ordinateur les placer par ordre alphabétique. Cela l'amena à s'asseoir à côté de Yuto, dont le sourire un peu trop insistant l'énerva immédiatement. En général, elle supportait étonnement bien la présence du jeune homme mais elle le sentait d'une humeur un peu trop enthousiaste pour ne pas appréhender de passer dix heures en tête-à-tête avec lui.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Kusanagi s'installait à côté de Satsuki, celle-ci ayant cédé sa place à Kakyo afin de laisser l'invalide seul. Le militaire rougit légèrement, tandis que Satsuki, qui portait un tee-shirt particulièrement court, s'étendait pour ranger son sac dans le coffre à bagage. Elle s'installa ensuite, alluma son ordinateur portable et se mit à vérifier consciencieusement chaque paramètre de l'avion, du bon remplissage du réservoir de kérosène jusqu'à l'ouverture des volets d'atterrissage. Elle se claquemura ainsi dans un silence qui ne permettait aucune interruption. Kusanagi soupira et se résigna à attendre patiemment que ce vol prenne fin.

Derrière eux, Seïshiro bouclait la ceinture de Nataku avec une attention toute particulière, lui expliquant d'une voix douce tous les dommages que son corps subirait s'il ne le faisait pas. Enfin, à côté d'eux, Kakyo n'avait toujours pas bougé, toujours plongé dans ce sommeil surnaturel. Une secousse ébranla alors l'avion et celui-ci s'engagea sur la piste de décollage. Tandis qu'elle regardait le sol s'éloignait, Kanoe pria pour que tout se passe bien.

Deux heures étaient déjà passées quand Kanoe se réveilla. Elle repoussa l'oreiller sur lequel elle s'était appuyée et avisa le siège à côté d'elle : il était vide. Elle soupira et fit le tour de la cabine des yeux. Yuto n'était nulle part en vue. Décidant de reléguer le coureur de jupons en second plan pour le moment, elle tourna son regard vers les autres. Kusanagi et Satsuki n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre, si ce n'est que la jeune fille paraissait à présent énervée. Kanoe leva un sourcil puis haussa les épaules. Derrière, Kakyo dormait profondément, entouré d'une ribambelle d'hôtesses qui s'extasiaient sur le calme qui régnait sur son visage. Kanoe leva les yeux au ciel. Juste derrière elle, Seïshiro semblait en grande conversation avec Nataku, enfin il semblait plutôt s'être lancé dans un monologue que l'androgyne écoutait d'un air stoïque. Son visage néanmoins paraissait avoir pâli quelque peu. Intriguée, Kanoe s'approcha pour écouter ce que le Sakurazukamori pouvait bien raconter.

_-_ Tu vois, expliquait-il doctement, si tu ne le nourris pas régulièrement, il perd sa belle couleur rosée et dépérit lentement. C'est pourquoi, je lui donne des cadavres tous les jours !

L'assassin avait pris un air attendri.

_-_ Ils préfèrent les jeunes filles…

Ses yeux s'étaient égarés dans le vague.

_-_ L'idéal serait même les petites filles, ajouta-t-il. Leur sang est le plus riche et le plus pur mais malheureusement, un corps de cet âge n'en contient que peu et je suis alors obligé de lui trouver un désert plus nourrissant mais ô combien plus trivial par rapport à ce met de choix. De plus, de nos jours, les petites filles ne courent pas les rues la nuit, finit-il d'un air affecté.

Seïshiro laissa planer un court silence, hochant légèrement la tête comme s'il voulait prendre toute la mesure de ses propres paroles.

_-_ Tu veux que je te raconte la nuit où j'en ai tué trois d'un coup ? S'exclama-t-il d'un coup, une joie enfantine brillant dans ses yeux.

Kanoe eut l'impression de voir Nataku frémir un instant.

_-_ Alors, c'était des triplettes. Elles portaient des robes vert pomme, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…

Kanoe s'éloigna, ne souhaitant pas en entendre davantage. Elle retourne s'asseoir à sa place, espérant que Yuto n'était pas en train de faire des bêtises…

* * *

Kusanagi soupira. Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures qu'ils avaient décollé et il commençait à avoir sérieusement envie de se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes, ainsi que d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes, mais il n'osait pas déranger sa voisine. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui pianotait furieusement sur son ordinateur. Elle s'arrêta une seconde, les yeux soudain dans le vide. Le militaire songea que c'était peut-être sa chance et ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa au dernier moment : elle devait être en train de réfléchir à quelque chose d'important et il risquait de la perturber en l'interrompant. Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers son hublot, décidé à attendre le _bon moment_.

Ce bon moment se présenta une demi-heure plus tard lorsqu'une hôtesse de l'air écarta le rideau qui les séparait de l'espace où on stockait les chariots repas, découvrant ainsi Yuto en pleine conversation avec une hôtesse particulièrement charmante. A cette vue, Satsuki rougit de colère, referma brutalement son ordinateur portable et se leva d'un air décidé, ne laissant rien présager de bon pour le jeune homme.

Kusanagi sauta sur l'occasion et s'extirpa prestement de son fauteuil. Il prit la direction inverse de celle de la jeune fille et écarta le rideau qui délimitait la seconde classe. Là, entre les deux cabines, se tenait fièrement la porte tant attendue. Par chance, le voyant était vert, indiquant par-là que la voie était libre. Le militaire sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Il s'avança vers la porte d'un pas serein mais alors qu'il arrivait devant, il percuta quelque chose.

Un homme frêle avec des lunettes fut éjecté à quelques mètres de Kusanagi, dont la carrure impressionnante avaient encore fait des siennes. Se rendant compte qu'ils avaient sûrement eu la même destination mais que, obnubilé par son envie, le militaire n'avait pas aperçu le pauvre homme, Kusanagi s'avança pour l'aider à se relever.

_-_ Je suis confus, s'excusa-t-il avec empressement, je dois avouer que je ne vous avais pas vus.

L'homme sourit aimablement en rajustant ses lunettes.

_-_ Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous en faites pas ! Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air, répliqua-t-il.

Kusanagi répondit timidement à son sourire puis s'écarta brusquement de la porte.

_-_ Allez-y, je vous en prie ! Je vous dois bien ça.

L'homme refusa d'un geste de la main.

_-_ Je n'en ferai rien. Vous étiez là en premier. Après vous, conclut-il en s'écartant à son tour.

Le militaire se sentait embarrassé. Il n'était pas très doué dans les rapports humains. Il regarda l'homme en face de lui : il portait un costume dont il avait enlevé la veste et la cravate à son cou était ornée de petites pieuvres violettes. Sûrement le cadeau d'un enfant, songea-t-il. Son visage était ouvert et souriant, ses grandes lunettes rondes lui donnant un air rassurant. Kusanagi allait encore insister quand une femme très élégante avec une chevelure de flammes s'approcha d'eux.

_-_ Aoki-san ! Appela-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur. Allez-vous monopoliser ces toilettes encore longtemps ?

Sa voix avait adopté un faux ton grondeur. Kusanagi se sentit virer à l'écarlate en voyant sa tenue. La jeune femme portait une robe particulièrement décolletée et fendue jusqu'à une hauteur incroyable. Le dit Aoki jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur vers le militaire qui, comprenant tout de suite sa question, hocha la tête.

_-_ Karen-san, je vous en prie, répondit-il en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

La rousse passa lentement entre les deux hommes et leur adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de disparaître dans les toilettes. Ils se retrouvèrent alors devant la porte close, un silence embarrassé planant soudain.

_-_ Bon, et bien, je pense que je vais partir en quête d'autres toilettes, déclara l'homme aux lunettes en riant.

_-_ Oui, moi aussi.

_-_ Alors ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance ! Je m'appelle Seïchiro Aoki.

_-_ Et moi Kusanagi Shiyu.

_-_ Bon, je vous souhaite un bon vol.

_-_ Vous de même.

L'homme sourit poliment et, après avoir écarté le rideau, s'engouffra dans la cabine des deuxièmes classe. Le militaire, lui, décida de rebrousser chemin également et de tenter sa chance dans l'autre allée. Il se sentait un perturbé par cette rencontre. Il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu cet homme ni l'élégante jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, pourtant il sentait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il aurait dû les reconnaître. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand il se rassit à sa place, soulagé du fait que Satsuki ne soit pas revenue, il était toujours préoccupé par ce problème.

* * *

Satsuki fulminait. Une minute plus tôt, elle avait aperçu ce traître de Yuto en train de parler à une hôtesse. Comment avait-il pu s'abaisser à parler à une de ces créatures fades et sans intérêt ? Et surtout où était-il passé ? Quand elle avait ouvert le rideau à son tour un peu plus tôt, il n'y avait plus personne dans le petit espace qui servait de cuisine.

Depuis l'informaticienne arpentait l'appareil à la recherche du jeune homme. Elle imaginait avec délectation la punition qu'elle allait lui infliger. Un sourire carnassier s'était peint sur ses lèvres. Néanmoins, pour le punir, il faudrait déjà le retrouver, se rappela-t-elle avec colère. Elle écarta le troisième rideau qu'elle rencontrait, se demandant combien de classe il y avait encore dans cet avion, quand elle retrouva nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'elle aurait imaginé voir là.

La jeune fille devant elle paraissait tout aussi surprise. Ses grands yeux la fixaient avec étonnement. Elle recula alors d'un pas. Satsuki lui retourna son regard avec dédain. Cette fille l'énervait, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait des amis, qu'elle était encore innocente ou peut-être parce qu'elle ne ressentait pas cette indifférence pour tout, qui caractérisé l'informaticienne depuis longtemps déjà. La jeune fille étouffa un cri en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

_-_ Que…que…, bégayait-elle d'une petite voix.

Satsuki pesta.

_-_ Pousse-toi grogna-t-elle en écartant violemment la collégienne qui vint s'abattre sur un siège à côté avec un petit gémissement.

Les gens qui étaient assis autour regardaient Satsuki avec désapprobation. Tant de regards… Satsuki traversa ce segment de cabine avec rage. Pourquoi les gens s'immisçaient-ils toujours dans les affaires des autres ? Pourquoi devaient-ils toujours vous juger ? La jeune femme soupira. Il allait falloir qu'elle parle de ça à Kanoe. Si la gamine était là, les autres devaient l'être aussi et elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer leur destination. Satsuki repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours les choses soient aussi compliquées…

* * *

Yuto ouvrit prudemment la porte et sortit légèrement la tête pour regarder si la voie était libre. Personne à droite, personne à gauche. Le jeune homme soupira et sortit du petit ascenseur réservé au chariot dans lequel il s'était engouffré une seconde à peine avant que Satsuki ne pénètre dans la cuisine.

_-_ Eh bien heureusement qu'elle ne m'a pas vu ! Elle m'aurait scalpé si…

Il s'interrompit brusquement et pris d'une soudaine crise de paranoïa, il vérifia s'il n'y avait pas de caméras ou de micros dans la pièce.

_-_ Cet ordinateur va me rendre fou… maugréa-t-il en s'épongeant le front.

Finalement satisfait, il entrouvrit le rideau, s'attendant presque à voir Satsuki, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Heureusement le couloir était vide. Yuto referma le rideau et décida de boire un café pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il attrapa le thermos que la jeune hôtesse avait laissé et s'en versa une tasse. Il s'assit sur le comptoir et savoura l'amer boisson avec délectation.

Cette jeune fille n'était vraiment pas de tout repos ! Songea-t-il avec une soudaine lassitude. Il avait déjà à faire avec la jalousie de BEAST, mais si Satsuki s'y mettait elle aussi, sa vie risquait de devenir très, très fatigante…

_-_ Je ne suis qu'un pauvre employé de mairie après tout, se plaignit-il à voix haute.

Le jeune homme avait beaucoup de ressources, surtout quand il s'agissait de tromper des femmes. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il ne s'était jamais confronté à une maniaque de l'informatique et son ordinateur fou, chacun excessivement sujet à la jalousie. Yuto baissa la tête et sourit : n'était-ce pas au fond ce qui rendait la chose si excitante ? La difficulté ? Se sentant soudain ragaillardi, le jeune homme décida de se mettre en quête de sa charmante informaticienne afin d'essayer de profiter de quelques points qu'il avait gagnés auprès d'elle ces derniers temps, surtout que le voyage ne durerait plus très longtemps.

Il sortit de la cuisine, se mettant à siffler joyeusement. Il jeta au passage un coup d'œil à ses compagnons. Kanoe dormait profondément, profitant allègrement du siège que Yuto lui avait abandonné. De l'autre côté, Kusanagi était en train de se rasseoir prestement. Yuto ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, ce que le militaire faisait parmi eux. Derrière lui, Kakyo continuer à végéter tranquillement. Enfin, Seïshiro semblait être en plein jeu : ayant trouvé un souffre-douleur consentant, il en profitait largement. A présent, il gloussait en enroulant les rubans de Nataku autour de ce dernier, le transformant progressivement en momie. Yuto s'étonna un moment : comment l'androgyne pouvait-il avoir une telle longueur de ruban sur lui ?

Le Sakurazukamori leva la tête au moment où il passait et lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel le jeune homme répondit par un hochement de tête. Il continua son chemin et franchit le rideau menant au seconde classe. Alors qu'il passait devant les toilettes, la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement et vint s'écraser sur le nez de Yuto. Celui-ci mit un certain temps à réagir, sonné par le choc.

_-_ Ouille, gémit-il finalement.

La douleur se répandit dans tout son visage et Yuto eut l'impression qu'on lui avait abattu un poêle sur le visage. Il porta la main à son nez et la regarda ensuite : elle était imprégnée de sang.

_-_ Diantre ! Jura-t-il.

_-_ Tenez, proposa la personne devant lui en lui tendant un mouchoir.

_-_ Merci, grommela-t-il en saisissant le mouchoir et l'appuyant sur son nez pour essayer d'enrayer le saignement.

A ce moment-là, alors qu'il levait la tête, ses mains se figèrent.

_-_ J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop mal, fit la jeune femme rousse, l'air sincèrement désolé.

_-_ Eh bien, je vais commencer à croire que toutes nos rencontres sont douloureuses, commenta Yuto en regardant l'élégante jeune femme.

Celle-ci sourit avec malice.

_-_ Voilà qui est bien triste. Je ne pensais pas que je vous faisais cet effet…

Elle fit une petite moue que le jeune homme trouva délicieuse.

_-_ A vous de me faire changer d'avis ! S'exclama-t-il.

La jeune femme soupira.

_-_ Dans une autre situation, j'aurais accepté volontiers, malheureusement il y a quelques petits…détails que je ne peux ignorer.

Elle lui adressa un sourire charmeur en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Yuto eut un petit rire amusé devant tant de délicatesse.

_-_ Peut-être dans une autre vie alors !

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

_-_ Peut-être…

Yuto lui fit un clin d'œil et saisit brusquement la main de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sursauta et Yuto remarqua qu'une flamme s'était allumée dans son autre main. Ses yeux s'étaient soudain durcis. Yuto amena la main de la jeune femme à ses lèvres et la baisa. Puis il leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle.

_-_ Méfiance, méfiance…souffla-t-il en secouant la tête, l'air presque triste.

La jeune femme laissa le feu s'éteindre mais son expression concentrée ne disparut pas.

_-_ Désolé, murmura-t-elle avec sincérité.

Yuto hocha la tête avec lenteur.

_-_ Le destin en a décidé pour nous tous, fit-il sentencieux.

Et il lâcha la main de la jeune femme qui recula d'un pas, retrouvant cette attitude digne qui la rendait si élégante. Un pâle sourire salua la remarque du jeune homme. Celui-ci effectua une révérence dans les règles de l'art.

_-_ Au plaisir, …

_-_ Karen. Kasumi Karen.

_-_ Au plaisir, Karen-dono.

La jeune femme battit des cils plusieurs fois, surprise par cette marque de respect, puis son expression s'adoucit et elle inclina légèrement la tête en guise de remerciement.

Yuto fit alors volte-face et se dirigea vers le siège où Kanoe somnolait. Il se pencha sur elle et la secoua doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux immédiatement et Yuto recula devant son expression. Il déglutit péniblement et se demanda un instant s'il devait vraiment lui faire part de ce qu'il avait appris. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se jeta à l'eau.

_-_ Nous avons un problème.

Un sourire sardonique flotta sur les lèvres de Kanoe.

_-_ Présentement, c'est toi le problème…énonça-t-elle lentement.

Yuto écarta la menace d'un geste de la main et poursuivit :

_-_ Les Sceaux sont là.

* * *

Le rideau retomba devant Karen. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et soupira profondément. C'est seulement alors qu'elle relâcha sa concentration. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa main : elle avait laissé voir ses faiblesses, songea-t-elle. Elle aurait du faire plus attention.

Elle regarda le rideau derrière lequel avait disparu le jeune homme : elle regrettait presque son départ. Il ne ressemblait pas à Aoki à l'exception de cette galanterie et de ce respect qu'il montrait à son égard. Une expression douloureuse se peignit sur son visage. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit seulement maintenant et dans ces conditions qu'elle trouve des gens qui la reconnaissent et l'apprécient ? Il en allait de même avec les Dragons du Ciel. Elle avait trouvé en eux des amis et une famille. Malheureusement, l'ombre qui flottait sur eux tous, cette grande chape de ténèbres qui avait pour nom « avenir », empêchait la jeune femme de profiter pleinement de ce nouveau bonheur.

Elle se retourna lentement et traversa les couloirs en direction de sa place. Ils allaient devoir avoir une conversation tous ensemble. Elle doutait fortement que la présence de l'Ange soit due au hasard. A la malchance oui, mais pas au hasard.

_-_ C'est Subaru qui va être content, soupira-t-elle.

Une petite minute plus tard, elle tapa sur l'épaule du Suméragi, qui regardait avec une insistance mi-fascinée, mi-consternée le petit écran devant lui, sur lequel un homme déguisé en chevalier poursuivait une jeune fille dans les couloirs d'un lycée, le tout à grand renfort de fumée et de ralentis. Subaru leva les yeux vers elle et ôta ses écouteurs.

_-_ Qu'y a-t-il, Kasumi-san ?

Il avait tout de suite adopté un ton sérieux devant le visage grave de la jeune fille. Karen ouvrit la bouche pour lui raconter ce qu'elle avait vu quand elle sentit quelque chose la heurter.

_-_ Gomen nasai, Kasumi-san ! S'exclama la petite Yuzuriha, encore essoufflée par sa course récente.

Elle attendit une seconde, le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis elle débita d'un seul trait :

_-_ Je marchais tranquillement dans l'avion à la recherche des toilettes – les indications sont certes très polies mais jamais précises dans les avions…- oui, bref, je marchais et alors que j'arrivais aux abords de la première classe – oui, je me suis dit qu'étant donné qu'il y avait toujours moins de monde en première, il y aurait sûrement des toilettes libres, en plus elles sont sûrement plus belles que les nôtres ! C'est toujours pareil quand on a de l'argent…- enfin donc, je marchais et alors je suis rentrée en plein dans – en fait ce n'est pas, c'est elle, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas de ma faute s'il y avait un rideau ; oui, ils mettent toujours des rideaux pour nous séparer des premières classe ! Comme si nous n'étions pas même dignes d'être vus ! Franchement, c'est…

_-_ Yuzuriha…

_-_ Oui, oui, je sais ! Alors je lui suis rentrée dedans. Elle était là, juste devant moi. En chair et en os ! Elle m'a poussée violemment et a disparu – elle aurait pu s'excuser ! J'ai même faillit riposter mais dans un avion, vous voyez, avec tous ces gens, enfin je ne pouvais pas, pas que j'en avais pas envie vous savez, mais on doit sauver le monde et tout le bla bla, alors je ne pouvais pas risquer de…pourtant j'aurais pas dit non à lui foutre une bonne raclée à celle-là !

_-_ Yuzuriha…, répéta Subaru en se massant les tempes.

La jeune fille dut être perturbée par cette soudaine interruption car elle n'eut pas l'air de savoir quoi répondre.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda finalement Subaru avec diligence.

_-_ Oh ! Fit alors la jeune fille. En fait, j'ai vu un Dragon de la Terre.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton qui paraissait désinvolte à côté de sa précédente tirade.

_-_ Quoi ! S'exclama Subaru en se levant d'un bond. Tu en es sûre ?

_-_ Elle a raison, Suméragi-san, énonça calmement Karen. J'en ai vu un moi aussi et avec ce que vient de raconter Yuzuriha, je pense qu'il n'y a plus de doutes à avoir. Ils sont tous là…

* * *

L'étranglement ? Trop long…L'éventrement ? Trop violent, il y avait des enfants…Le revolver ? Trop doux…L'électrocution ? Trop rapide…Le poison ?Trop compliqué…

Arashi soupira. Elle secoua la tête en signe de désespoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté d'aider Subaru ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se laisse convaincre ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit là ? Pourquoi faisait-elle partie des Sceaux ? Elle baissa les yeux vers sa jupe souillée d'une matière gluante et nauséabonde.

_-_ Désolé, Nee-chan, parvint à articuler Sorata avant de replonger la tête dans le sac à vomi qu'il tenait sur ses genoux.

Correction, pourquoi fallait-il qu'_il_ fasse partie des Sceaux !

Depuis le début du voyage, depuis que l'avion avait décollé, non, avant même, depuis que Subaru était venu la voir, Arashi savait que cela se passerait mal. Comment aurait-ce pu être différent d'ailleurs ? Sachant qu'elle passerait dix heures à côté de quelqu'un souffrant du mal de l'air, ce quelqu'un étant de surcroît Sorata, comment avait-elle pu songer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'avec un peu de chance, rien n'arriverait ?

Mais cette seconde avait permis à Subaru de prendre le dessus et elle avait accepté. Tout s'était déroulé comme l'avait voulu le Suméragi. Sorata avait encore fait quelques difficultés mais il avait cédé devant la possibilité d'être assis à côté d'elle. Et voilà ce qu'elle avait gagné, songea-t-elle en fixant sa jupe dans un accès passager de pur masochisme.

_-_ Nee-chan…, bégaya Sorata, je pense qu'il…vaudrait mieux que j'aille…aux toilettes.

Arashi regarda le jeune homme du Kansai. Il avait le visage très pâle et une expression douloureuse. De la sueur perlait sur son front. Son corps était sujet à de violents tremblements, se transformant en spasmes « meurtriers » à intervalles réguliers. Arashi le considéra encore un instant : elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un souffrir à ce point du mal de l'air. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait tant insisté pour ne pas venir…

Elle fut prise d'une certaine pitié à l'égard du moine et se leva avant de l'aider à s'extraire de son fauteuil. Le soutenant, elle le guida patiemment vers les toilettes. Sur le chemin, un petit garçon saisit sa jupe et la montra à sa voisine, une fillette devant être sa jeune sœur.

_-_ T'as vu, Misao, la dame elle est toute sale !

Les mains d'Arashi se crispèrent sur les épaules de Sorata et sa pitié vola en morceaux. Elle se remit à maudire Subaru, poussant le jeune homme en avant plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait du. Sorata se laissa entraîner de bon cœur jusqu'aux toilettes. Là, Arashi ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et jeta le jeune homme à l'intérieur. Celui-ci lâcha une nouvelle salve de liquide verdâtre dans les toilettes et Arashi se retourna pour partir. Mais alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Sorata lui attrapa la main. Surprise, elle fit marche arrière. Le moine de Koya posait sur elle des yeux suppliants.

_-_ Arashi…murmura-t-il.

Le son de son nom dans la bouche du jeune homme étonna la jeune fille. Il l'appelait rarement par son nom, préférant des surnoms plus stupides les uns que les autres. Elle regarda de nouveau Sorata et finit par succomber à son air de chien battu. J'en profiterais pour laver ma jupe, se dit-elle en se rappelant son état peu seyant.

Tandis que le jeune homme du Kansai restait cramponné à sa cuvette, Arashi se mit à frotter sa jupe imbibée de vomi. Une fois que toute trace de leur petit déjeuner eut disparu du vêtement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sorata. Il semblait avoir repris quelques couleurs. Arashi posa la main sur son épaule.

_-_ Ça ira ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sorata hocha lentement la tête.

_-_ Merci, dit-il dans un souffle.

Arashi sourit et lui donna une petite tape dans le dos. Sortant des toilettes, elle regretta un peu ses reproches à l'égard du jeune homme. Après tout, il n'y pouvait rien s'il avait le mal de l'air.

_-_ Je devrais être plus souvent malade si ça te fait sourire, Nee-chan ! Je sens que je suis sur la bonne voie !

Arashi se figea, le souvenir du moine de Koya restituant son repas sur ses genoux lui revenant douloureusement en mémoire. Elle lança un regard noir au jeune homme par-dessus son épaule.

_-_ Compte dessus et bois de l'eau…, lâcha-t-elle sentencieusement.

* * *

_-_ Qu'allons-nous faire, Subaru ? Demanda Yuzuriha, anxieuse.

Le chef des Suméragi semblait absorbé dans une intense réflexion depuis qu'il avait appris que les Anges partageaient le même avion. Entre temps, Karen avait mis au courant Aoki et Arashi qu'elle avait vu sortir des toilettes. Sorata était suffisamment occupé comme ça pour qu'elle l'inquiète avec la nouvelle, avait-elle estimé.

_-_ Leur présence ne peut signifier qu'une chose, déclara alors Subaru.

Il les regarda d'un air grave.

_-_ Ils sont aussi à la recherche de Kamui. Le leur, je veux dire…

Yuzuriha hochait la tête d'un air concerné, Aoki paraissait ennuyé et Arashi ne cessait de lancer des regards vers les toilettes.

_-_ Nous avons bien fait de tous venir, soupira Karen.

Subaru approuva.

_-_ Oui, nous aurons sûrement besoin de toutes nos forces pour nous tirer de cette situation.

Aoki croisa les bras et se mit à sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre.

_-_ Mais, Suméragi-san, ne crois-tu pas que c'est trop dangereux. Nous avons des enfants parmi nous.

Il fit un signe de tête vers Yuzuriha et Arashi.

_-_ C'est vrai, concéda Subaru, mettant faim aux récriminations des deux jeunes filles, mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! On ne peut tout de même pas laissé Kamui aux mains des Anges. Fuma passe encore, il semble qu'ils aient un étrange accord, mais tous les Dragons de la Terre réunis, je ne le permettrais pas ! Kamui aussi est un enfant, même s'il a tendance à l'oublier…

_-_ Mais, Subaru, on ne peut pas se lancer dans la bataille comme ça ! Pas ici, pas de cette manière. Nous ne sommes même pas au Japon et nous ne pouvons ni bénéficier de l'aide d'Hinoto ni de l'épée divine. C'est complètement irresponsable ! En plus, pour ce que nous en savons, ils pourraient être plus nombreux que nous.

Subaru resta silencieux un moment puis haussa les épaules.

_-_ Mais que voulez-vous que l'on fasse alors ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Ils savaient tous que se battre était de la folie, mais personne n'avait autre chose à proposer et la vie de Kamui était entre leurs mains.

_- _Euh…commença Yuzuriha.

_-_ Oui ? Demanda Aoki en se tournant vers elle.

_-_ Non, rien, fit la jeune fille en secouant la tête.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yuzuriha ? Dit Karen doucement.

_-_ C'est sûrement bête, mais je me demandais, on pourrait peu-être leur proposer une trêve ? Après tout eux aussi ils cherchant Kamui, enfin Fuma…

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le groupe.

_-_ Une trêve ? Répéta lentement Subaru.

* * *

_-_ Tu n'en as vu qu'un, Yuto, comment peux-tu être sûr de ce que tu affirmes ?

Yuto secoua la tête.

_-_ Kanoe, tu penses vraiment qu'un des Sceaux aurait pu partir en vacances maintenant ? Et en France en plus ? Ça ne te semble pas un peu tirer par les cheveux ? Ils ont sûrement découvert pour les Kamuis eux aussi. Tu n'imaginais quand même pas qu'ils ne rendraient compte de rien ?

Kanoe fronçait les sourcils. Apparemment, la nouvelle ne la réjouissait guère, d'ailleurs qui s'en serait étonné, la présence de tous les Sceaux ne signifiait qu'une chose : une bataille se profilait…

_-_ Mais ils ne sont peut-être pas au complet, intervint Kusanagi.

A ce moment précis, Satsuki apparut devant eux.

_-_ Kanoe, nous avons un problème !

La brune fit un geste de la main.

_-_ Oui, je sais, les Dragons du Ciel sont là…

Satsuki ouvrit de grands yeux et balbutia :

_-_ Co…comment ?

Yuto l'attrapa par les épaules et lui décocha son plus sourire.

_-_ C'est moi qui en ai vu un, dit-il en se montrant du doigt.

La jeune femme se dégagea violemment et se dirigea vers sa place, où elle récupéra son ordinateur. Elle se mit alors à pianoter à une vitesse inquiétante sur les touches, s'absorbant entièrement dans ses recherches.

_-_ Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Yuto.

_-_ Ça me paraît clair, répondit Seïshiro avec un grand sourire. On les tue tous et vous me laissez seul avec Subaru !

Il se mit à glousser en donnant des coups de coudes dans les côtes de Nataku. Kanoe leva les yeux au ciel avant de revenir au problème. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à devoir combattre si vite en venant ici, mais maintenant cette issue paraissait inévitable. Elle aurait bien voulu attendre un peu plus avant de se confronter directement aux Sceaux, mais dans la situation présente, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Elle regarda à nouveau ses troupes. Etaient-ils prêts ?

_-_ On pourrait trouver une autre solution, proposa Kusanagi d'une voix timide.

_-_ Ah oui et laquelle ? Signer l'armistice et aller boire un cocktail à la plage ? Se moqua Yuto. Enfin, Kanoe, Kakyo n'aurait pas pu nous prévenir ? Il sert à quoi sinon ?

Le concerné dormait toujours aussi tranquillement, semblant à des années-lumières de tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans l'avion.

_-_ En tout cas, c'est pas lui qui va nous aider maintenant ! Poursuivit Yuto. Est-ce que tu penses qu'on fait le poids, Kanoe ? Avec un handicapé, un pervers obsédé, un militaire non-violent et un androgyne sans volonté ? Aaah, tout ça, c'est de la folie !

Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains et jura.

_-_ Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée après tout…, murmura pour lui Kusanagi.

_-_ Quoi donc ? Demanda Kanoe patiemment.

_-_ Eh bien, l'armistice.

Quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui avec perplexité. Le militaire fit un vague sourire.

_-_ Je veux dire que l'on pourrait essayer de leur proposer une sorte de trêve, non ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Leur plan va-t-il marcher ? Les Anges et les Sceaux vont-ils accepter d'oublier leur querelle le temps d'une baignade ou vont-ils s'entretuer sans aucune pitié ? Réponse au prochain épisode…

Je vous promets aussi que le titre se réalisera un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre, je vous laisse imaginer les détails !


	4. Chapitre quatre

Voyage suite et fin pour nos amis Dragons et quelques _doux_ moments de vacances pour nos Kamuis ! Tout un programme…

En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances !

Je m'excuse aussi pour le retard, mais cette année était un peu spéciale pour moi (j'ai habité à Sarajevo…). Je vous promets de faire des efforts pour la suite et rassurez-vous, je finirais cette histoire, parole de scout !

**Roxane :** Ils survivront, ne t'inquiète pas : la preuve en image, euh…en mots ! Et puis quant à leur installation à Roquefort, moi j'aimerais biens, comme ça on les retrouverait tous l'année prochaine, héhé ! Je suis redevenu moi-même dans ce chapitre, plus de momie ! Bon pûûûûû et à demain !

**Florinoir** : Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait ! Euh… avec quelques mois de retard… mais après tout ne dit-on pas : mieux vaut tard que jamais !

**Kotori Shiro** : Merci merci ! Ca fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas avec ce chapitre, à part pour le retard mais je crois avoir déjà culpabilisé assez éè se tape dessus…

**Seddy** : Tiens, une nouvelle ! Choueeeeette alors ! Bienvenue dans mon esprit malade et merci pour la review ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon voyage à… Roquefort la Bédoule !

Nb : pour ceux qui se posent la question, Roquefort la Bédoule existe bel et bien ! Pour les curieux : mer bleue s'étendait à perte de vue, emplissant le regard du jeune homme d'une uniformité reposante. Que ses yeux s'égarent un peu et c'était le bleu du ciel qui s'emparait de ses iris. Il soupira d'aise. Le soleil, presque à son zénith, répandait dans son corps une douche chaleur et le brin de vent qui soufflait suffisait à ne pas la rendre étouffante. Les cris des mouettes qui virevoltaient au-dessus des vagues ainsi que le ressac le berçaient doucement.

* * *

Il s'étira et s'allongea sur les tuiles brûlantes, laissant son regard dériver sur les nuages peu nombreux qui éclaboussaient le ciel d'azur. Le toit était vraiment son endroit préféré. Ici, personne ne venait le déranger. Les gloussements des jeunes filles dans l'eau, les hurlements des bébés, les slogans des vendeurs ambulants, tout ça ne l'atteignait pas ici. Il y était parfaitement seul. Surtout, il était libéré des constantes récriminations de la « mère Villat », leur acariâtre voisine. Elle n'avait pas trouvé meilleure activité que de se plaindre de tout ce qu'ils faisaient, les arrosant à longueur de journée de longues tirades furibondes dont Kamui ne comprenait pas un traître mot. Comme quoi, il y avait peut-être du bon à ne pas savoir parler français !

Etonné, il avait demandé à Fuma depuis quand il maîtrisait la langue de Molière mais celui-ci s'était contenté de répondre par un sourire diabolique. Ne souhaitant pas créer de conflit entre eux, sa situation étant déjà suffisamment précaire, Kamui avait préféré abandonner. Après tout, comment auraient-ils réussi si Fuma n'avait pas fait preuve d'aussi extraordinaires et soudains talents linguistiques ?

Néanmoins, Kamui se sentait d'humeur partagée. Certes il avait réussi à emmener l'Ange sur la Côte d'Azur, retardant sa propre mort au passage, mais il lui restait tout de même un arrière-goût d'insatisfaction dans la bouche. Peut-être parce qu'il avait espéré plus de ce voyage ? Ramener Fuma par exemple ? Kamui secoua légèrement la tête. Il était vraiment stupide s'il pensait pouvoir ramener son ami juste en l'emmenant en France. Ça ressemblait plus à un plan de collégienne pour récupérer son ancien petit ami qu'à une manière d'achever la bataille imminente entre la Terre et le Ciel…

Et pourtant.

Par instant, il avait l'impression que ça pouvait marcher. Pourquoi Fuma se montrait-il si gentil à certain moment sinon ? Kamui devait cependant admettre qu'il n'agissait pas ainsi à _tout_ moment. Jusque-là, la conduite de l'Ange avait été des plus inégale. Après sa menace initiale, Kamui, quelque peu refroidi, avait essayé de maintenir ses distances avec le Dragon de la Terre au tempérament quelquefois si violent. Et c'est à ce moment précis que Fuma avait fait preuve de plus de prévenance que le Sceau ne l'en aurait cru capable. Il se rappelait leur longue promenade sur la plage, le soleil couchant dans leur dos, le bruit des vagues rythmant leurs pas. Il revit Fuma lui acheter une glace. Une glace ! Le _Kamui_ des Dragons de la Terre ! Le jeune homme en aurait presque pleuré de joie ; un peu plus et il gardait le cône en souvenir…

A leur retour à la villa, il faisait nuit noire. Les deux Dragons s'étaient vite faufilés à l'intérieur, la chaleur du jour ayant rapidement désertée l'air. Dans la pénombre du salon, Fuma avait attrapé le poignet de Kamui et l'avait attiré autoritairement dans la seule chambre du rez-de-chaussée. En constatant qu'elle ne disposait que d'un lit double, le cœur du jeune homme s'était emballé et il s'était soudainement figé. Sentant les appréhensions de son compagnon, l'Ange était passé derrière lui et l'avait pris par les épaules. Le contact des mains de Fuma sur sa peau nue avait complètement bouleversé le Sceau et il s'était finalement laissé entraîné doucement vers le lit sans émettre la moindre protestation.

Mais une fois couché, Fuma s'était tourné vers le mur. Kamui, avançant une main vers lui, avait entendu sa voix grave s'élever dans l'obscurité :

- Si tu essayes de t'enfuir, je te tuerai.

Sa main s'était immobilisée dans l'air à quelques centimètres de l'Ange. Ce n'était pas tant la menace qui l'avait effrayé mais plutôt le ton glacial avec lequel elle avait été proférée. C'était comme si toute la soirée avait disparue en moins d'une demi-seconde. Pour le coup, le Sceau n'avait pas osé bougé de toute la nuit, fixant le plafond à s'en donner le vertige.

Depuis cet instant, les choses avaient continué sur la même lancée. Kamui ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser. Un instant Fuma était tout miel, l'autre il était froid et dur comme du marbre. _Comment tenter quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions ?_ Ne cessait de se répéter le Dragon du Ciel.

Epuisé, désemparé, désespéré, sur les nerfs, il avait décidé de laisser les choses suivre leur cours. Même s'il devait bien l'admettre, sa belle résolution de laisser les choses couler s'était plutôt transformer en partie de cache-cache. _Si tu n'aimes pas les confrontations, évite-les_ ! Lui soufflait une petite voix dans sa tête. Alors plutôt que de risquer les sautes d'humeur de l'Ange, Kamui fuyait son compagnon. Et pour ça, il n'avait pas encore trouvé mieux que le toit…

- Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ? Chuchota une voix juste au creux de son oreille.

Kamui sursauta violemment et se sentit glisser sur les tuiles lisses. Il eut une brusque poussé d'adrénaline et sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri muet. Puis une grande main l'agrippa par le col de la chemise, interrompant sa chute.

- Tu crois pouvoir m'échapper aussi facilement ! Continua la voix, goguenarde.

Mais Kamui avait beau fuir, Fuma finissait _toujours_ par le retrouver…

* * *

Arrivés devant le tapis à bagage, les treize Dragons furent bien obligés de se rendre à l'évidence : ils étaient de fait tous là. Plus aucun moyen de nier la réalité à présent. Les deux groupes se faisaient face de part et d'autre du tapis roulant qui charriait mollement valises et sacs à dos. Les autres voyageurs avaient dû sentir la soudaine tension qui s'était accumulée dans l'air car ils s'étaient réfugiés, pour la plupart, à l'autre bout du tapis.

Chacun en tête d'un groupe, Kanoe et Subaru se fusillaient mutuellement du regard. Le reste des Dragons était plus partagé : Seishiro regardait le chef des Suméragi avec un sourire en coin, Yuzuriha et Kusanagi s'adressaient de timides gestes de la main, Sorata fit un clin d'œil à Yuto, qui lui répondit d'un simple sourire. Les autres restèrent de marbre en se contentant d'attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Ce fut finalement Subaru qui fit le premier pas. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et adopta un air digne, un brin méprisant.

- Il semble que nous ayons un…hum…problème commun.

Kanoe le fixa quelques secondes sans réagir, puis son rire cristallin retentit dans le hall de l'aéroport.

- Un problème ? Doux euphémisme, Suméragi-san !

Elle lui adressa un sourire amusé et repoussa une mèche de jais qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

- Mais je suis d'accord avec vous sur un point, poursuivit-elle avec une soudaine gravité, nous sommes confrontés au même problème. Mes camarades m'ont suggéré que nous fassions une…_trêve_.

Le mot sembla lui poser quelques difficultés.

- Afin de partager nos informations seulement, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Subaru jeta un coup d'œil mal assuré derrière lui et répondit :

- Oui, nous…hum…en étions arrivés à la même conclusion.

Kanoe hocha la tête.

- Bien.

Subaru émit un monosyllabe d'assentiment. Kanoe croisa les bras gracieusement. Subaru mit les mains dans ses poches. Kanoe se mit à observer distraitement une valise abandonnée sur le tapis. Subaru réajusta la ceinture de son trench-coat. Kanoe remonta la bretelle de son sac à main sur son épaule.

Le silence commençait à s'éterniser quand ils demandèrent enfin en cœur :

- Et maintenant ?

Derrière eux, Yuto gloussa.

- Les plus farouches ennemis deviennent bien maladroits quand ils doivent coopérer….

Kanoe lui lança un regard noir.

- Et pourrais-je savoir ce que suggère Monsieur, puisqu'il se croit si malin !

Yuto haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

- Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour diriger, mais je pense que la première chose à faire ce serait d'atteindre notre but, non ? Parce que j'aimerais rappeler à ceux qui n'ont jamais été en France que nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés sur la Côte d'Azur. Nous ne sommes qu'à Paris. Enfin _qu'à Paris_ n'est sûrement pas une expression adéquate pour décrire cette superbe vil…

- Oui, oui, on a compris Yuto, merci ! L'interrompit Kanoe, acide.

La jeune femme dardait maintenant un regard assassin vers l'employer de Mairie, qui se contenta de lui adresser un sourire désarmant et de croiser les mains derrière la tête.

- Il n'a pas tort, intervint froidement Satsuki qui pianotait fiévreusement sur son ordinateur. Deux solutions se présentent à nous maintenant. La première : prendre un autre avion pour se rendre à Toulon, la seconde : prendre le train.

Elle releva la tête vers Kanoe guettant sa réponse, probablement pour réserver des billets. Celle-ci prit un air embêté et se tourna à nouveau vers Subaru.

- Pourrions-nous plutôt prendre le train, Suméragi-san ?

L'exorciste fronça les sourcils.

- Bien sûr, mais ne serait-il pas plus rapide et plus facile de prendre l'avion ?

Kanoe passa de l'embarras à l'irritation.

- Certes, mais il semblerait que nos deux fuyards aient décidé de financer leur escapade au soleil avec _ma_ carte de crédit…, fulmina-t-elle entre ses dents.

Après un instant de surprise, Subaru eut du mal à réprimer un sourire.

- Oh. Je vois… Puis-je vous proposer une aide financière dans ce cas ?

A présent, il souriait franchement.

- Non merci, cracha Kanoe en détachant et en insistant bien sur chaque mot.

- Alors soit, nous prendrons le train. Je vous en prie, fit Subaru d'un ton amusé en s'inclinant et en désignant la sortie.

Kanoe se drapa dans ce qui lui restait de dignité et passa devant l'exorciste sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

- Allons-y, décréta-t-elle sèchement, comme si l'idée venait d'elle.

* * *

Le soleil avait disparu derrière les montagnes mais ses derniers rayons enflammaient encore le ciel. Fuma était langoureusement allongé sur la chaise longue de la terrasse, observant les derniers baigneurs ranger leurs effets. Il n'avait pas ôté ses lunettes de soleil si bien que le verre teinté empêchait Kamui de deviner de quelle humeur il était. Le jeune homme était assis lui sur le bord de la terrasse, ses pieds balançant dans le vide. Le vent, tout de suite plus frais lorsque le soleil avait disparu, lui chatouillait agréablement la nuque.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Fuma à brûle-pourpoint.

Surpris par sa question, le Sceau ne sut que répondre dans un premier temps. Il était rare que l'Ange se préoccupe de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

- A toi, répondit-il finalement.

Fuma parut plus intéressé qu'étonné. Pourtant, il garda le silence, laissant l'honneur au jeune homme de prendre la parole. Kamui reposa son regard sur la mer. C'était son moment préféré. A cette heure-ci, la mer se transformait en nappe d'huile, son bleu changeant lui rappelant les reflets du pétrole.

- Je pensais à quand on était petit.

L'Ange ne dit toujours rien.

- Je t'admirais tellement… Tu réussissais tout, tu nous protégeais toujours Kotori et moi. Tu avais tout ce que je voulais : une sœur, un père…une vraie famille. J'étais tellement heureux d'être votre ami. Par moment, j'avais même l'impression d'être votre frère.

Kamui baissa la tête.

- _Frère_ ? Répéta Fuma en baissant ses lunettes.

Ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire que le jeune homme avait du mal à décrypter. Se moquait-il de lui ? Ou est-ce qu'il sous-entendait autre chose ?

- Bah, après tout, ce ne sont que de vieux souvenirs, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance ! Fit Kamui pour essayer de mettre un terme à une conversation qui s'engageait sur une pente un peu trop glissante à son goût.

Pourquoi donc n'arrivait-il jamais à le comprendre ? A savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment ? Des questions qui revenaient souvent ces derniers temps, des questions dont il connaissait la réponse : tout simplement parce qu'ils n'auraient pas dû être là, pas comme _ça_, ça n'était pas « normal ». Ce qui était normal entre eux était ce qui s'était passé avec Kotori, pensa-t-il douloureusement, ce qui s'était passé avec Saeki, ce qui avait commencé à se passer dans la clairière. La suite n'était qu'une espèce de rêve auquel Fuma, contre toute attente, avait accepté de prendre part. Mais au fond, ça ne changeait rien, ils étaient ennemis et ça ne servait à rien d'essayer d'avoir une conversation normale, comme quand Fuma était encore Fuma…

- C'est ce que tu penses ? Demanda l'Ange calmement.

Une fois de plus, le Sceau fut pris au dépourvu. Il lui avait semblé voir passer un éclat d'une étrange tristesse dans le regard de son interlocuteur. Mais il le regardait maintenant avec une telle dureté que Kamui doutait de ce qu'il avait pu entrevoir. Voilà qu'il se sentait encore mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec Fuma. Il avait l'impression que son compagnon passait son temps à le tester et que lui ne cessait d'accumuler les faux-pas. Il regretta soudain d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

Un silence s'installa dès lors sur la terrasse.

- Rentrons, déclara finalement Fuma, j'ai froid.

Et il se leva, disparaissant quelques secondes plus tard dans l'obscurité de la maison. Kamui laissa dériver ses yeux sur la mer qui s'était maintenant parée des couleurs de la nuit. Si tout était bien comme il le pensait, alors pourquoi pourquoi _pourquoi_ espérait-il encore ? Il soupira et finit par regagner à son tour le salon.

Dans le ciel, la première étoile venait d'apparaître.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant bien cinq minutes que Kanoe et Subaru discutaient de manière plutôt « échauffée ». Les passants avaient tendance à éviter ce couple se disputant à coup de grands éclats de voix en japonais. La plupart des autres Dragons aspiraient eux-même à s'éloigner de leurs chefs respectifs par crainte d'être pris à parti.

- Nous perdrons un temps fou avec vos méthodes ! On ne peut se permettre de gaspiller inutilement la moindre minute ! S'exclamait violemment Subaru, habituellement si calme.

Kanoe, les bras croisés en signe de protestation, n'en démordait pas :

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si dramatique. Nous ne sommes pas à une seconde près. Ce n'est pas comme si votre Kamui allait se faire manger !

Un fin sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres.

_Kanoe un, Subaru zéro._

- Ttt ttt, répliqua Subaru, méprisant. C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faudrait faire remarquer que prendre le taxi n'est pas si dramatique. Vous ne voulez tout de même pas prendre le _métro_ ? Après tout, nous ne sommes pas à un sous près, n'est-ce pas Kanoe-san ?

Les yeux de la belle brune s'étrécirent de rage.

_Un partout._

- Nous proposez-vous de prendre en charge les taxis, Suméragi-san ? Comme c'est galant de votre part ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Seishiro-san ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous.

Deux à un… 

- Jamais je n'oserais vous infliger cette humiliation, Kanoe-san ! S'exclama mielleusement Subaru. Que diriez-vous de nous retrouver à la gare plutôt ? Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous imposer mes vues.

_Et de deux partout_, songea l'exorciste en voyant la mine renfrognée de son interlocutrice.

- Soit ! Nous verrons bien quelle solution était la meilleure ! Accorda-t-elle finalement.

Puis elle vit volte-face, ses longs cheveux virevoltant dans son sillage.

- Dragons ! Avec moi ! Nous allons prendre le métro, fit-elle en lançant un regard appuyé au chef des Suméragi.

_Oh ? Un défi ?_ Comprit-il. Un sourire se peignit lentement sur son visage. Presque imperceptiblement, il hocha la tête. _J'accepte…_ Kanoe eut l'air satisfaite par sa réponse. A défaut d'avoir pu coopérer, au moins s'étaient-ils mis d'accord. Dans une certaine mesure en tout cas. Après avoir rassemblé les retardataires, à savoir Kusanagi qui ne voulait pas lâcher la main de Yuzuriha, elle s'éloigna des Dragons du Ciel à grand pas victorieux et bientôt disparut dans la foule grouillante des touristes.

- Ils s'en vont ? Demanda Yuzuriha avec candeur. Ils se défilent ?

- Non, ils vont juste prendre le métro, nous les retrouverons à la gare.

La jeune fille hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- J'ai lu dans _Cosmopolitan_ que c'était le métro le plus sale d'Europe ! Je suis bien contente que l'on prenne le taxi. C'est la première fois que je viens en France, je suis si excitée ! Je n'aimerais pas perdre une occasion d'arpenter les rues de Paris.

Elle sautillait maintenant sur place avec enthousiasme.

- On y va, Subaru-san ? Dis, on y va ?

Elle s'était pendue à son bras, les yeux plein d'étoiles. Subaru opina, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il lui semblait que ce voyage allait être fatigant, _très_ fatigant…

Ils se déplacèrent donc vers la longue file de voitures devant l'aéroport qui attendaient de prendre des passagers. Etant donné leur nombre, le chef des Suméragi avait opté pour deux taxis. Cela devrait suffire pour qu'ils soient tous les six confortablement installés. Malheureusement, si cela avait paru simple en théorie, la pratique, elle, se révéla bien plus compliquée :

- Calmez-vous, Arashi-san, ce n'était pas pour vous offenser, c'est seulement… avait tenté d'expliquer Subaru.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'asseoir à côté de cette engeance du mal, l'avait aussitôt interrompu la jeune femme en désignant Sorata.

- C'est peut-être un peu exagéré, non ?

- Nee-chan, ce ne sera pas long, tu dois juste…, intervint Sorata, volant au secours du pauvre Subaru.

- Toi, la ferme ! S'exclama avec une inhabituelle grossièreté la prêtresse d'Ise, en faisant volte-face vers le jeune homme. Je me suis déjà tapée ta compagnie « vomissante » pendant tout le vol, je ne veux pas avoir à subir ça encore une fois !

Subaru soupira profondément et sentit poindre dans son crâne le début d'une migraine particulièrement violente. _Kamui, tu as intérêt à avoir de bonnes raisons…_

Le problème se régla finalement quand Yuzuriha accepta d'échanger de place avec le jeune moine du Kansaï, l'expédiant du coup dans l'autre voiture.

* * *

Les lignes s'entrecroisaient en de multiples carrefours d'un bout à l'autre de la carte. Toutes ces couleurs se tressant les unes aux autres finirent par donner le tournis à Kanoe. Et tous ces noms auxquels elle ne comprenait rien : RER, correspondance, station, RATP, Opéra, Châtelet, Orlyval… Comment une ville pouvait-elle être aussi compliquée ? Pourtant, autour d'elle, les gens allaient et venaient naturellement, sans que les innombrables couloirs sans aucunes indications n'aient l'air de les perturber un temps soit peu.

Elle soupira et tourna à nouveau son regard vers le plan. Ces simple traits entrelacés lui posaient bien plus de problèmes qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour voir des inscriptions en japonais, pour reconnaître la ligne Yamanote ou Toei ? Mais au lieu de ça, tout était en français…

- Satsuki, où en es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, sentant sa patience diminuer.

L'informaticienne releva la tête de son ordinateur. Son visage arborait une expression aussi indifférente qu'à l'accoutumée.

- BEAST calcule l'itinéraire le plus efficient, mais il nous manque quelques données.

- Lesquelles ? Maugréa Kanoe.

- La gare.

- La gare ?

- Oui. La gare. Quelle gare ?

- Comment ça quelle gare ?

- A quelle gare vous êtes-vous donnés rendez-vous avec les Sceaux ?

La perplexité envahit soudain Kanoe. _La gare…_ Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? _Non_, se corrigea-t-elle immédiatement, _comment a-t-_il_ pu oublier_ ? On était tout de même à Paris ici, elle ne pouvait pas espérer qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule et unique gare. Tokyo en comptait déjà une dizaine. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de se calmer. _Recommençons depuis le début !_

- Satsuki, de quelle gare partent les trains pour Toulon ? Et dépêche-toi un peu, je déteste que tout le monde nous fixe ainsi !

Et en effet, autour d'eux, de plus en plus de passants les observaient. Certains s'arrêtaient même pour les regarder. _On ne doit pourtant pas être le seul groupe de Japonais perdus à Paris…_, songea Kanoe avec un désespoir grandissant.

- Gare d'Austerlitz ! S'exclama alors Satsuki. BEAST est en train de calculer l'itinéraire.

Kanoe hocha la tête en souriant. S'énerver ne servait à rien. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, ils seraient tous à la gare et pourraient attendre tranquillement les Sceaux. _Voilà enfin une pensée satisfaisante_, songea-t-elle. Parce que l'idée que les Dragons du Ciel puissent arriver avant eux n'avait même pas effleurer l'esprit de Kanoe.

- Je l'ai, ajouta Satsuki.

- Bien, alors allons prendre les billets. Où sont les distributeurs ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, guettant une rangée de distributeurs automatique de tickets mais elle n'en vit que deux et de chacun partait une queue vertigineuse.

- Aaah, pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait toujours quelque chose qui ne marche pas ? S'exclama-t-elle en portant la main à son front.

Elle se sentait au bord de la crise de nerf. Après douze heures d'avion sans sommeil, on lui imposait encore cette épreuve et elle n'avait personne dans ses rangs pour la seconder efficacement. Elle se passait la main devant les yeux quand elle sentit qu'on tirait sur sa manche.

- Oui ? Grogna-t-elle en se retournant violemment. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

Elle se retrouva soudain face au large torse de Kusanagi. Elle toussota et fit un pas en arrière pour pouvoir regarder le militaire sans attraper un torticolis.

- Et bien, je pensais juste qu'on pouvait essayer au guichet pour les tickets…

Il pointait une petit cabane dans laquelle était installée une femme lisant un magazine. Mais plus important, il n'y avait personne devant qui faisait la queue.

- Dieu merci, soupira Kanoe.

Il y en avait au moins un qui réfléchissait, même si elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce que ce soit celui-là. Partant en tête, elle traîna sa petite troupe vers le guichet. La vendeuse leva un œil morose des pages de Paris Match et soupira :

- Vous désirez ?

- Osuterulitsu Station, seven tickets please, répondit Kanoe en articulant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

La vendeuse fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

- Combien de tickets ?

- Osuterulitsu Station, répéta Kanoe, se méprenant sur ce que l'autre lui demandait.

La dame lui désigna alors un point sur le plan suspendu à côté d'elle.

- Yes, Osuterulitsu Station ! S'exclama la chef des Anges.

- Prenez le RER B…, commença paresseusement à expliquer la guichetière.

- No, tickets ! L'interrompit Kanoe, sur le point d'éclater.

- Combien de tickets ? Reprit la vendeuse.

- Seven tickets, répondit-elle lentement.

- Dix cinquante.

- No seven ! Répéta-t-elle.

Visiblement, la guichetière commençait aussi à s'énerver.

- Dix _euros_ cinquante !

Kanoe se figea. Cette fois-ci, elle avait compris mais quelque chose d'autre, de plus important, de plus grave venait de lui apparaître. Un détail qu'elle avait négligé, une fois de plus. Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons, laissant les tickets et la vendeuse, passablement en colère, attendre.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à des euros ?

* * *

La migraine de Subaru ne cessait de s'amplifier. Il avait maintenant l'impression que des coups sourds résonnaient dans sa tête. Chaque bruit lui été devenu douloureux. Il ferma les yeux, espérant que le noir l'aiderait à calmer la douleur.

- Here, it's the Champs-Élysées, expliqua joyeusement le chauffeur de taxi avec un accent déplorable.

- Les Champs-Élysées ! S'exclama Yuzuriha. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu te rends compte Arashi-san, nous sommes à Paris ! _Paris_ !

La prêtresse resta de marbre, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- And here, young lady, what you can see is the Arc de Triomphe! Reprit le chauffeur en entamant pour la troisième fois le tour de la place.

- Oooooh ! Gloussa la jeune fille, les yeux grands ouverts.

Subaru sentit qu'on tirait sur sa manche. Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. Arashi avait l'air soucieuse. Elle fronçait les sourcils et regardait l'extérieur d'un œil suspicieux.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on se dirige vers la gare d'Austerlitz…

Subaru regarda la rue dans laquelle ils roulaient. C'était un grand boulevard qui longeait de beaux bâtiments couleur crème.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda le Suméragi en soupirant.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'occuper de ça maintenant. Pour l'instant, tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était un peu de calme et de silence. Il en avait assez d'être celui qui devait régler tous les problèmes. En prenant le taxi, il avait espéré pouvoir éviter toutes les complications que représentait, par exemple, le métro avec ses tickets et ses correspondances. Et voilà que là aussi, on ne le laissait pas tranquille…

- Je crois qu'il est en train de nous balader, lâcha Arashi d'un ton méfiant.

Subaru scruta le chauffeur.

- The Louvre ! S'écriait-il. One of the biggest museum in the world, young lady!

Yuzuriha poussait de petits cris émerveillés en désignant la pyramide en verre et le chauffeur hocha la tête en pouffant devant son enthousiasme.

- D'après mes connaissances de Paris, reprit la prêtresse d'Ise, nous devrions être de l'autre côté de la Seine…

A ce moment-là, la voiture prit un tournant et traversa la rivière.

- The Pont Neuf !

Subaru haussa les épaules.

- Tu vois, Arashi, pas de raisons de t'inquiéter !

Pas réellement convaincue, la jeune fille fit la moue et se laissa retomber au fond de son siège. Subaru put refermer les yeux et s'abandonner au doux bercement de la voiture. Peut-être que maintenant, il pourrait enfin se…

- Ouiii ?

On tirait à nouveau sur sa manche.

- Subaru, regarde derrière.

L'exorciste s'exécuta, rassemblant toute la patience dont il disposait encore.

- Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

Arashi le fixait ardemment, semblant attendre quelque chose de sa part.

- Et bien ? Répéta-t-elle. Et bien, l'autre taxi n'est plus derrière nous ! Voilà ce qu'il y a !

- Il aura pris une autre route, c'est tout, tenta de justifier l'exorciste pour se débarrasser rapidement de toutes ces ennuyeuses interrogations. Rien qui doive nous inquiéter !

- Mais Subaru-san… !

- Détend-toi Arashi, tu es juste un peu sur les nerfs, essaya de la rassurer le Suméragi.

Il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, laissant ses yeux dériver sur les bâtiments qui défilaient par la fenêtre. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? D'un jour à l'autre, ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'autre bout du monde à faire une trêve avec l'ennemi…

Il repensa à Kamui qui était la cause de tout ce remue-ménage dans leurs vies et se demanda fugitivement s'il allait bien, ne parvenant pas à rester en colère contre lui malgré tous les embêtements qu'il leur avait causés depuis peu.

- Subaruuu, appela une voix plaintive à côté de son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Arashi ? Fit-il sèchement.

La jeune fille se mordait la lèvre en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, je te dis. Nous sommes bien trop à l'ouest !

Cette fois-ci, Subaru s'énerva franchement.

- Et depuis quand tu connais si bien Paris ! Qu'est-ce qui te dis que nous sommes trop à l'ouest ? Tu as une boussole peut-être ? Et mainten…

- Montmartre ! S'exclama fortement le chauffeur, immédiatement suivi par les piaillements de délice de Yuzuriha.

Subaru referma la bouche et laissa retomber son bras.

- Bon d'accord, tu as peut-être raison…

Il se tourna vers le bruyant chauffeur.

- We are quite in a hurry, so would you _please_ drive us quickly to Austerlitz Station.

Sans se troubler, le Français lui accorda un sourire radieux.

- Sure, mister !

Quand il les déposa finalement devant la gare, Karen, Aoki et Sorata étaient déjà là, les attendant apparemment avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda immédiatement Karen.

- Oh ! Si tu savais, Karen-san ! Nous avons fait un formidable tour de Paris ! S'écria Yuzuriha.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et regarda Subaru. Celui-ci soupira et fit un geste de la main. Il sortit son porte-monnaie et se dirigea vers le chauffeur.

- Cinquante euros, déclara gaillardement celui-ci.

L'exorciste se crispa brusquement et serra les dents. Il sortit néanmoins un billet de son portefeuille mais le tendit avec difficultés au chauffeur de taxi. Quand il fut parti, Sorata lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.

- Tu aurais dû attendre qu'on ait rejoint la vieille Kanoe pour faire des folies ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Il se dégagea violemment du jeune moine et s'en alla à grands pas rageur vers l'entrée de la gare.

- Bah quoi ? Entendit-il dire Sorata derrière lui.

_Kamui, tu as _vraiment_ intérêt à avoir de bonnes raisons…_

_

* * *

_

Il faisait une température parfaite : ni trop chaud, ni trop frais. Un léger vent marin faisait danser gracieusement les franches du parasol. Le soleil, particulièrement agressif à cette heure de la journée, semblait avoir changé la plage en une couche de nacre incandescente. Mais malgré toute la force de l'astre du jour, la mer paraissait encore un peu fraîche à Kamui. Il se mit à nager pour essayer de se réchauffer un peu. Il opta rapidement pour le crawl, délaissant la plus reposante brasse à cause de la gêne que ne cessaient d'occasionner ses sandales.

Fuma lui avait présenté la paire de chaussures en plastique le deuxième jour, après que le Sceau soit revenu de sa première baignade avec les pieds en sang. Le fond marin, en face de la villa, était couvert de récifs particulièrement tranchant et il n'y avait pas moyen d'atteindre une profondeur suffisante pour nager sans passer par cette allée de verre pilé. Cela, Kamui l'avait vite compris et c'était avec une gratitude sans borne qu'il avait accepté la paire de sandales de Fuma.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas pu les utiliser immédiatement car en voyant ses plaies aux pieds, Fuma avait décidé de prendre les choses en main :

- Cela va s'infecter si tu continue à marcher comme ça dans le sable, avait-il dit d'un air soucieux.

Et sans prévenir, au beau milieu de la plage et aux yeux de tous, il avait soulevé Kamui sans mal.

- Hé ! S'était exclamé le jeune homme. Lâche-moi !

Il avait essayé de se débattre mais son aîné était tout simplement trop fort –et trop décidé- pour lui.

- Tss tss, avait fait celui-ci. Après t'être mis dans un état pareil, tu n'as pas à protester.

Son ton était sans appel et, rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, il s'était laissé emmené jusqu'à la villa, niché au creux des bras de Fuma. A leur passage, un groupe de jeunes filles s'était mis à glousser en se donnant des coups de coude. Le Dragon de la Terre leur avait adressé un clin d'œil que Kamui avait jugé particulièrement déplacé.

De sa terrasse, la mère Villat les observait, poings sur les hanches, sourcils froncés. Le Sceau aurait presque pu entendre son reniflement réprobateur. Il se sentit soudain un peu mieux : faire bisquer la vieille était devenue son occupation préférée depuis peu.

A la villa, Fuma avait déposé son précieux chargement sur une chaise longue à l'ombre de la marquise et avait disparu dans la maison le temps de revenir avec une trousse à pharmacie. Sur les pieds de Kamui, l'eau, le sable et le sang s'étaient mêlés, formant une pâte foncée à l'aspect passablement repoussant. Néanmoins, les coupures étaient surtout superficielles, à part l'une d'entre elles qui s'allongeait sur son pied gauche des orteils au milieu de la plante. Des gouttes écarlates roulaient jusqu'à son talon et plusieurs s'étaient écrasées sur les dalles écrues.

- Tu vas nous ensanglanter toute la terrasse si ça continue comme ça, avait fait remarquer Fuma d'un ton qui se voulait critique.

Mais ses yeux avaient fixé les taches pourpres avec une insistance presque malsaine. Kamui avait décelé un léger sourire sur les lèvres de l'Ange avant que celui-ci ne tourne son attention vers lui. Il avait sorti coton et désinfectant et s'était ensuite mis en devoir de nettoyer les différentes coupures. Il s'y était pris avec une étrange lenteur qui avait mit le Sceau quelque peu mal à l'aise. Quand l'alcool était finalement entré en contact avec sa plaie au pied gauche, le jeune homme n'avait pu réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Mais Fuma avait laissé le coton imbibé sur la blessure jusqu'à ce que finalement Kamui lui dise :

- Arrête Fuma, tu me fais mal !

Comme s'il avait été arraché d'un rêve, l'Ange avait brutalement relevé la tête et l'avait fixé d'un regard luisant, un éclat mauvais au fond de ses prunelles d'onyx.

- Je suis _Kamui_…

Ces trois mots avaient eu quelque chose de menaçant, de dangereux même.

Puis, en silence, il avait tout simplement apposé un bandage sur chacun de ses pieds et s'était relevé, accordant un dernier coup d'œil languide aux marques vermillons souillant le sol avant de s'engouffrer dans la bouche obscure du salon.

* * *

La gare était bondée à cette heure-ci : travailleurs qui rentraient chez eux après une longue journée, étudiants partant pour le week-end ou groupes de jeunes se retrouvant avant de sortir. Il fallait ajouter à cela les innombrables touristes qui foulaient chaque jour les quais, les sans-abri habitués des gares qui venaient y trouver un peu de chaleur et les mendiants un peu de générosité. Au milieu de tout ça, treize japonais passaient parfaitement inaperçus, Dragons ou pas.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu du hall, juste en face des tableaux d'affichage qui tournaient inlassablement, voyant défiler quantité de trains chaque jour. Contemplant paresseusement les écritures auxquels ils ne comprenaient strictement rien, les Dragons attendaient que Kanoe et Subaru donnent la marche à suivre. Ce qui avait pour effet d'énerver particulièrement les deux concernés, obligés de coopérer pour le « bien commun » comme l'avait pointé Yuto.

Ils se décidèrent finalement à laisser le gros du groupe là et à aller chercher tous les deux les billets pour Toulon. Kanoe avait encore senti son humeur s'assombrir d'un coup quand elle avait vu les Dragons du Ciel pousser la porte de la gare alors qu'elle-même et ses compagnons gravissaient les escaliers en provenance du métro. Le sourire amusé de l'exorciste avait eu le don de l'énerver au plus haut point et se voir à présent obligé de l'accompagner au comptoir lui était tout simplement insupportable. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas acheter leur billet chacun séparément ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que quelqu'un ait l'idée de faire une maudite trêve ? Elle se demanda brièvement ce qu'en aurait pensé _Kamui_ s'il avait été là. Qu'elle était faible probablement…

Un vieil homme crasseux en habits râpés et décolorés par les ans, une casquette informe tombant sur son visage mal rasé, posa une main sale et calleuse sur le bras de Kanoe.

- 'auriez pas une 'tite pièce, m'dame ?

Son haleine exhalait des relents d'alcool et il s'appuyait fermement sur la jeune femme pour maintenir son équilibre. Celle-ci se dégagea violemment de son étreinte et recula d'un pas.

- Hanase kudasai ! Wakarimasen !

L'ivrogne ramassa sa casquette qui était tombé par terre et l'épousseta du revers de sa veste.

- Faut pas le prendre sur c'ton, m'dame, maugréa-t-il en s'éloignant d'un pas chancelant.

Elle soupira et se laissa entraîner dans le sillage du Suméragi. Elle retrouva un peu d'espoir quand elle vit qu'ils n'eurent aucun problème à acheter les billets. Bien sûr, elle ne voulut pas croire que c'était dû aux talents de l'exorciste et s'appropria ses billets sans lui dire un mot. Heureusement, ils avaient réussi à obtenir des compartiments séparés.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils montaient dans un long TGV flambant neuf. Yuto lui sourit et posa une main sur son épaule alors qu'ils rejoignaient leurs places.

- Les affaires reprennent, on dirait !

Kanoe commença vraiment à se relaxer seulement au bout d'une heure de voyage. Ils étaient à présent dans le bon train et plus rien ne pouvait les ralentir. Bientôt, ils atteindraient la côte, elle pourrait demander des explications à _Kamui _et surtout, surtout, cette fichue trêve prendrait fin. Elle fit rouler ses omoplates pour détendre ses muscles contractés et roula son écharpe en boule afin de s'en faire un oreiller. Elle enfonça son visage dans le moelleux de l'étoffe et ferma les yeux.

Une grande secousse se fit alors ressentir dans tout le train, suivit d'un violent crissement. Puis, petit à petit, le train se mit à freiner jusqu'à l'arrêt complet. Kanoe se releva brusquement et regarda par la fenêtre. Ils étaient en pleine campagne. Pas une gare, pas une maison à l'horizon. Juste des champs jaunes, verts et violets à perte de vue. L'Ange ouvrit la porte du compartiment et passa sa tête à l'extérieur. Dans le couloir, rien ne semblait anormal. Un jeune homme, une cigarette à la bouche, regardait tranquillement le vent jouait dans les feuilles d'un peuplier et une vieille femme criait dans son téléphone, n'entendant apparemment pas bien son correspondant.

- Viens te rassoire, Kanoe. On va sûrement redémarrer d'un instant à l'autre, dit Yuto pour l'apaiser.

Elle referma finalement la porte et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Il faisait chaud dans le compartiment, l'employé de mairie avait déjà tombé la veste et Kusanagi avait remonté ses manches. De son côté, elle enroula ses longs cheveux noirs en un chignon serré. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la fenêtre, guettant le moindre mouvement, et ses doigts martelaient inlassablement son accoudoir.

- Ça n'est sûrement rien, ajouta le militaire.

Kanoe hocha la tête doucement et recala sa tête contre son oreiller improvisé. Alors qu'elle fermait à nouveau les yeux, le bruit du haut-parleur la fit sursauter. Elle se redressa d'un bond tandis que la voix fatiguée du conducteur déclarait dans le micro :

- Mesdames et Messieurs, ici le conducteur du train 3774 à destination de Toulon, on m'annonce la présence d'une vache un peu plus loin sur les rails. La SNCF s'excuse de ce contre-temps indépendant de sa volonté et fait tout son possible pour que l'on puisse redémarrer dans les plus brefs délais…

* * *

Un silence lourd régnait dans le luxuriant jardin. On n'entendait pas un oiseau, pas un bruissement, même les cigales semblaient avoir décidé de se taire pour lui compliquer la tâche. Il avançait lentement, écartant les branches avec délicatesse pour éviter qu'elles ne craquent. Depuis qu'il avait franchi le muret, il avait l'impression que la végétation se densifiait et qu'il plongeait toujours plus profondément dans une forêt vierge aux dangers insoupçonnée. Pourtant, de la terrasse, le jardin ne lui avait pas paru si étendu et voilà que maintenant il se retrouvait en plein cœur d'une jungle. De hauts bambous le surplombaient, lui cachant une partie de la lumière du soleil et l'empêchant de se repérer correctement dans cette semi-obscurité.

Cependant, il se refusait à abandonner son projet et puis il devait bien avouer que cette aventure avait un petit goût excitant qu'il ne lui avait pas imaginé. Un sourire de loup se dessinant sur ses lèvres, il se fit encore un peu plus petit et continua sa progression furtive vers la maison.

La bâtisse était blanche, comme la plupart des maisons du village, avec un toit de tuile ocre et, seul détail remarquable, de hauts volets turquoises que l'on ouvrait ou fermait selon la température et l'heure de la journée. Quand Kamui émergea enfin de la végétation, il se trouvait sur le flanc gauche de la maison. Son sourire s'élargit encore un peu : parfait. La fenêtre ouverte qu'il avait remarquée depuis la terrasse se situait à quelques deux mètres au-dessus de sa tête. Un jeu d'enfant pour un Dragon du Ciel…

Il se positionna à un pied du mur et, d'un bond souple et leste, s'envola vers l'ouverture et agrippa le rebord en pierre. Après il ne lui resta plus qu'à balancer habilement l'une de ses jambes et en un tournemain, il prenait pied à l'intérieur de la demeure de la mère Villat.

La pièce dans laquelle il venait d'atterrir devait être une sorte de mercerie car elle était peuplée d'appareils tels qu'une machine à coudre ou une planche à repasser. Une forte odeur de renfermé planait dans la pièce malgré la fenêtre ouverte et la brise marine qui s'y infiltrait. Faisant attention à l'endroit où il posait les pieds, Kamui rejoignit la porte silencieusement.

Elle donnait sur un grand hall abritant l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. Le sol était dallé de marbre blanc et noir, comme un échiquier géant. L'intérieur lui parut plus majestueux qu'il ne se l'était représenté : une longue tapisserie représentant une scène de bataille pendait à l'un des murs et de vieilles lampes XIXème en verre coloré égayaient la pièce par-ci par-là. Une haute horloge de grand-père en merisier faisait entendre son tic-tac dans un coin au bas de l'escalier.

Kamui leva la tête et par une porte entrouverte lui parvint le léger ronflement de la mère Villat qui faisait toujours la sieste à cette heure de l'après-midi. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Toujours aussi discrètement, le jeune homme gravit le haut escalier. Le tapis persan d'un teint rouge agressif qui le recouvrait absorbait le bruit de ses mocassins sur les marches.

La porte de la chambre ne se trouvait plus qu'à un mètre maintenant. Kamui se faufila entre le chambranle et le battant en redoublant de prudence. Il serait bête de se faire prendre si près du but. Au fond de la pièce, dans un grand lit garni d'une épaisse couverture bleu roi, la mère Villat dormait paisiblement. Kamui lui trouva soudain un air de gentillesse qu'il ne lui aurait pas cru possible et pendant une fraction de seconde, il hésita. Puis l'image de la vieille lui donnant des coups de canne pour s'être aventuré dans son jardin s'imposa de nouveau à son esprit, lui qui voulait seulement récupérer le ballon que Fuma lui avait envoyé avec un rien trop d'enthousiasme…

Cette canne, d'ailleurs, était l'objectif de son escapade. Il scruta rapidement la pièce et l'aperçut contre la table de nuit. Bien décidé à la subtiliser à la vieille en guise de revanche, Kamui s'en approcha sur la pointe des pieds. Quand il posa enfin les doigts dessus, un sentiment de profonde jouissance s'épanouit en lui. Il imaginait déjà la tête de la mère Villat quand, à son réveil, elle se rendrait compte de l'absence de sa précieuse canne. Il avait presque envie de se glisser dans un placard pour ne pas manquer ce délicieux moment. Mais non, ce serait trop risqué.

Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à quitter la maison aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré. Mais alors qu'il avait fait un premier pas vers la porte, la grande horloge du hall d'entrée se mit à sonner bruyamment quatre heures. Kamui se figea : la vieille venait de remuer…

Il essaya d'évaluer ses options : la porte se trouvait encore loin et après ça, il lui faudrait traverser toute la maison avant de pouvoir se retrouver dehors ; beaucoup moins enthousiasmante, l'autre solution consistait à… Un autre froissement de drap acheva de convaincre Kamui. Se retournant, il s'enfuit par la première ouverture à sa disposition.

La fenêtre.

Il se retrouva suspendu à une corniche courant à environ huit mètres du sol avec seulement une main pour se retenir, l'autre étant toujours cramponnée à la canne. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait à jouer les amants en fuite maintenant, même si on ne pouvait pas dire que la mère Villat était un premier prix de beauté… Après avoir réassuré sa prise sur la maigre bordure, il enfila le bout arrondi de la canne dans un des passants de son pantalon, récupérant ainsi sa deuxième main et pouvant enfin soulager la tension que l'autre devait supporter.

Puis il commença à se mouvoir vers l'angle de la maison, déplaçant précautionneusement ses mains une à une. A l'intérieur, il entendit un gémissement de colère échapper à la mère Villat. Kamui se permit un sourire avant de reprendre sa difficile avancée. Il avait repéré au bout de la corniche un arbre duquel il pourrait se servir pour redescendre. _J'espère que personne ne me voit_, songea-t-il anxieusement en tournant brièvement son regard vers la plage en contrebas. Il était vrai que si quiconque l'apercevait ainsi, il aurait tôt fait de le prendre pour un voleur et alors ses ennuis ne feraient que commencer…

Mais heureusement, il parvint sans difficultés à l'angle de la maison et à l'aide d'un simple saut, il s'accrocha à une épaisse branche et rejoignit le tronc de l'arbre. Là, il prit le temps de souffler un peu et d'apprécier sa situation. Caché qu'il était par l'épais feuillage, on ne risquait plus de le voir à présent. De la maison lui parvenait toujours les cris énervés de la vieille.

- Sucre d'orge, s'égosillait-elle, Sucre d'orge, viens ici tout de suite !

Sucre d'orge, avait fini par comprendre Kamui malgré ses piètres connaissances en français, était le nom de son chien. Fuma lui en avait expliqué la signification et le jeune homme avait bien cru qu'il allait s'étouffer de rire. Revenant à ses problèmes actuels, il posa un pied sur une branche en dessous et commença prudemment sa descente.

Mais alors qu'il touchait au but, une boule noire déboula dans son champ de vision et s'il n'avait pas eu d'aussi bons réflexes, son pied droit aurait fini dans la puissante gueule de Sucre d'orge. Or Sucre d'orge n'avait vraiment rien de « sucré » : c'était un doberman de presque un mètre qui n'avait aucune pitié envers les intrus. Kamui remonta prestement d'une ou deux branches alors que le molosse posait ses pattes antérieures sur le tronc de l'arbre en aboyant hargneusement.

La bête allait probablement attirer la vieille maintenant et même si elle mettrait plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumée à cause de la perte de sa canne, lui n'aurait probablement pas le temps de fuir avant son arrivée. Il regarda les arbres autour de lui, espérant un instant pouvoir fuir le jardin en passant d'arbre en arbre. Mais la distance séparant le sien du plus proche le dissuada rapidement… Que lui restait-il à faire maintenant ? Monter plus haut dans l'arbre en espérant que la mère Villat ne le verrait pas et attendre sagement que Sucre d'orge se lasse de lui aboyer dessus ?

Alors qu'il commençait à considérer sérieusement cette option, les aboiements cessèrent brusquement. Il baissa la tête et devant ce qu'il vit, se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux valut que la mère Villat ne le découvre. Il en aurait était quitte pour quelques coups de bâtons et une tirade véhémente en français mais au moins il n'aurait pas eu à subir la honte qu'il ressentait maintenant…

En bas, assis en tailleur, le molosse bavant gaiement sur ses genoux alors qu'il le caressait entre les oreilles, Fuma le regardait avec un sourire débonnaire.

- Besoin d'un coup de main, chenapan ?

* * *

La gare de Toulon était assez petite et surtout peu fréquentée, lorsque l'on enlevait les employés moroses qui la parcourait paresseusement en quête d'un quelconque formulaire et les sans-abri dormant sur leurs vieux sacs de randonnée éliminés et usés jusqu'à la trame par les déménagements incessants. Dans le hall clair et silencieux, les Dragons semblaient peu à leur aise. Pourtant il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de la gare de Shibuya ou d'Ikebukuro. La fatigue et les angoisses du voyage commençaient à se faire sentir. Yuzuriha s'était assise sur son sac, caressant distraitement Inuki et Nataku avait un air un peu éteint, même si personne n'aurait pu dire si c'était naturel chez lui ou dû aux treize heures d'avion et aux quatre heures de train…

Cependant, leur épuisement avait ça de bien qu'ils n'avaient même plus la force de se quereller. Subaru se sentait au bord de la crise de nerf. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait accumuler autant de malchance sur un même voyage. Il secoua la tête avec une pointe de désespoir : une vache… On aurait dit un mauvais film ou en tout cas, un ressort dramatique quelque peu éculé. La paupière gauche de Kanoe, agitée d'un tic nerveux, semblait montrer qu'ils étaient au moins d'accord sur une chose : ce voyage n'avait que trop duré. L'exorciste se passa une main sur les yeux et essaya de s'éclaircir les idées : ils touchaient au but.

- Et maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à rejoindre la villa que…BEAST a découverte.

L'hésitation de Subaru n'était pas passée inaperçu pour Satsuki, qui fusillait maintenant l'exorciste du regard. Elle finit par rajuster ses lunettes sur son nez et montra l'écran de son ordinateur sur lequel s'affichait un tableau.

- J'ai retrouvé cette facture grâce à la carte bancaire de Kanoe qui a servi de moyen de paiement à _Kamui_…

- Venons-en aux faits, Satsuki, l'interrompit la grande brune d'un ton appuyé.

- Elle montre qu'ils ont loué une villa auprès d'une agence appelée « Mar Vivo ». Celle-ci propose différents types de logement tout autour de la ville de Toulon et notamment à Roquefort la Bédoule. Malheureusement je n'ai pas accès au détail du contrat, à savoir l'adresse exacte de la villa. Je suggère donc que nous nous rendions au comptoir de l'agence pour _obtenir_ l'information…

Sans émettre d'objection, le petit groupe se dirigea dans la direction indiquée par l'informaticienne. Ils parvinrent rapidement devant un guichet aux couleurs bariolées sur lequel s'étalaient des oiseaux et plusieurs palmiers au bord de l'eau qui donnaient à la mer des allures plus d'océan pacifique que de Méditerranée. Un homme court sur pattes affublé d'une moustache fournie les reçut froidement.

- Qu'est-ce que je eux faire pour vous ?

Kanoe, qui avait décidé d'éviter les tentatives de communications avec la faune locale à l'avenir, avait laissé sa place à Seishiro. Le Sakurazukamori comptait en effet à son palmarès la maîtrise du français, langue emblématique de la séduction.

- Cher monsieur, nous aimerions obtenir l'adresse d'amis à nous ayant pris une location auprès de votre agence.

L'homme ne daigna même pas lever la tête vers le Dragon.

- Nous ne transmettons pas l'adresse de nos clients, répondit-il mollement.

Seishiro se pencha sur le comptoir, amenant sa tête à quelques centimètres de celle du français. Il baissa ses lunettes noires du bout des doigts, laissant apercevoir un œil blanc et vitreux.

- En êtes-vous bien sûr ? Susurra-t-il dans un souffle qui n'était destiné qu'à son vis-à-vis.

Subaru frissonna et crispa ses poings dans ses poches. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de danger qui se dégageait du Sakurazukamori. L'odeur de sang. En une seconde, l'homme avait perdu toutes couleurs. Ses yeux restaient désespérément cloués dans ceux du tueur.

- Je vous donne ça tout de suite, parvint-il à articuler péniblement.

Seishiro remonta ses lunettes très doucement. Il se redressa et tira sur les pans de son trench-coat avec une grâce animal qui ne cessait de fasciner le Suméragi.

Peu de temps après, il claquait la porte d'un taxi et rejoignait le reste des Dragons sur le trottoir s'étalant devant une vaste villa qui arborait une plaque au nom du « Grand Cap ». Leur voyage touchait enfin à sa fin. Ils allaient retrouver Kamui – en un seul morceau espérait-il – et pouvoir enfin lui demander ce qu'il lui avait pris de disparaître du jour au lendemain avec leur ennemi le plus mortel.

Personne ne répondant à la sonnette, ils décidèrent de pousser la barrière et d'entrer dans le jardin. Une petite allée dallée de pierres chaudes contournait la maison en pente douce d'un côté. Tout autour, de grands eucalyptus ombrageaient agréablement la bâtisse.

- C'est fermé, constata Kusanagi devant la porte, on peut peut-être essayer de faire le tour.

Au bout de l'allée, ils se trouvèrent face à une volée de marches qui les conduisit sur une spacieuse terrasse carrelée d'ocre. Sur celle-ci se trouvait une table, deux chaises, un vieux tube de crème solaire, un chapeau en paille qui se détressait sur les bords et une boîte de pansements.

- Je vais inspecter la maison, annonça Karen.

- Je vous accompagne, ajouta Aoki.

Subaru hocha la tête et se servit du panorama que lui offrait la terrasse pour inspecter le jardin. Il y avait là une rocaille, un garage à bateau et une porte au fond qui devait probablement mener à la plage. Il se mit à détailler celle-ci. Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde : à peine un couple et un groupe de jeunes se doraient sur les fins galets.

Son regard s'arrêta alors sur deux silhouettes qui s'ébattaient dans l'eau. Il reconnut Kamui au moment où les premiers cris lui parvinrent. Son cœur s'emballa : le jeune homme semblait vouloir se soustraire à la deuxième silhouette, silhouette qui n'était autre que celle du dangereux Fuma. Kamui émit encore un long cri perçant avant de disparaître sous l'eau.

Subaru n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde. Il enjamba la balustrade de la terrasse d'un bond et s'élança vers la porte du fond du jardin. Celle-ci était barrée d'une planche en bois, refusant du cou le passage au Suméragi. Il s'échina dessus pendant une minute qui lui sembla durer toute une vie avant qu'elle ne cède enfin.

Levant les yeux vers la mer, il se figea.

- Relax, Suméragi-san ! S'exclama malicieusement Yuto qui se tenait en équilibre sur le toit du garage. _Kamui_ ne va pas manger votre « chef » !

Dans la mer, les cris s'étaient changés en rire et Subaru put contempler à loisir Kamui en train d'éclabousser celui qui venait banalement de le couler…

* * *

Que peuvent donner 15 Dragons réunis dans une seule maison à votre avis ? 


End file.
